


𝓈𝑒𝒸𝓇𝑒𝓉 [ Eita Semi x Reader ]

by Cutesight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesight/pseuds/Cutesight
Summary: "𝒪𝒽, 𝓈𝑜𝓇𝓇𝓎. 𝐼 𝒹𝒾𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝓂𝑒𝒶𝓃 𝓉𝑜 𝒾𝓃𝓉𝓇𝓊𝒹𝑒."- - - -Semi secretly has a love for music that he's afraid to let his teammates know.Before practice every morning and after school, Semi sneaks into the music room to play the piano.But during one afternoon, he gets caught by Y/N who tries to stall from going home by hiding in the music room.A "friendship" forms between the two from the secret Y/N finds out about Semi.- - - -I *do not* give anyone any permission to translate, create videos, or republish my work. I have all rights to my stories and would appreciate everyone to enjoy them on the platforms I post these stories on. These stories are free and I don't feel comfortable knowing others are making money off of them. (｡•́︿•̀｡)If you see my work anywhere else other than Wattpad and AO3, just know I did not give them any permission.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	1. Semi's secret

Ash blonde hair clings onto Semi's face from the sweat that beads on his forehead. His hand wipes at the sensation that covers his entire body.

The feeling of sweat is one that Semi hates. But he hates nothing more than having his spot stolen in the team by Shirabu, a second year.

It's uncanny how the two are so similar with their serious personalities and hot-headed attitudes towards the opposite team. It's no surprise the practice match for todays practice is prolonging due to the two having their own secret competition with each serve.

Their teammates are struggling to keep up with the long practice match. Besides Ushijima and Tendō who are unbothered by all the stamina they're burning today. Goshiki who loves to show off begins to complain, his breathing rough. "G-Guys, let's call it a day."

"Shut up Goshiki." Shirabu bends his knees, jumping up to serve the volleyball towards the opposite side of the net. Semi's sharp eyes follows the volleyball, he starts to bend his knees in an attempt to jump and return the ball but a flash speed zooms past him.

"I GOT IT!" Tendō greedily serves it right back. The underclassmen's barely have the time to react and the ball lands on the gym floor with a loud thud. Tendō fist pumps the air and celebrates his perfect retaliation.

"We can't win against our seniors Shirabu." Goshiki groans with his head low.

The clap of hands from Coach Washijō grabs the attention of the volleyball team. "That's enough practice for today. Clean up and head home for the day."

A unison of 'yes sir' erupts from the group of boys.

Semi exhales quietly under his breath.

"You're practicing with more seriousness lately Semisemi." Tendō teases Semi with a sing-song voice. He wears a smug expression, placing his arm around Semi's shoulder. Shrugging him off, Semi walks over to the net to untie it from the metal poles.

"Whatever." Semi grumbles under his breath. He's annoyed by how easily fired up he's gotten over a simple practice match. Shirabu eyes Semi from the corner of his eye, his lips pursing together in anticipation to say something to his senior. His legs feel like they're cement when his eyes zone in on Semi who walks from one end of the net to the other.

Swallowing hard on the saliva that builds up in his mouth, he forces his legs over to Semi. "Good game, Semi."

Semi quietly gazes at Shirabu, not a single word leaving his lips. Shirabu tries to maintain his cool from the silent sharp gaze he's receiving from Semi.

"Now, now. Don't be a bad senpai towards your kohai Semi." Tendō interjects himself into the conversation when he notices the two are standing in front of one another.

Exhaling, Semi turns around and mutters under his breath. "Great serves, Shirabu." He walks away before giving Shirabu the chance to respond. Tendō wears a wide grin on his face when he watches Semi walk away with the volleyball net tucked between his arm.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

The quiet sound of the sliding door and faint bird chirps fill the open air around Semi when he enters the empty music room. The music club have long gone home at this time of day. The beautiful colors of orange, yellow, and pink bathe the room that houses a piano that sits directly in the center.

Semi's frequented this room often since his first year. His only moment of peace is when he's able to play the piano.

_A secret of his._

His fingers delicately brush against the keys of the piano. Semi sits himself down on the piano bench, exhaling deeply with his eyes closed. A melody plays in his mind and his fingers glide against the keys. A beautiful melody fills his eardrums and he's long forgetting about how annoyed he was about the practice match.

The feeling of having what he believed is his ' _thing_ ' stripped away by someone who's younger with more talent leaves a foul taste in his mouth.

At least when it comes to music, that is **his** thing. His special talent no one knows about besides his parents.

Semi's ears heighten when he hears someone clumsily enter the music room. His eyes flutter open and his fingers quickly stop. Flicking his gaze over to the door he sees a girl with a Shiratorizawa Academy uniform. She looks unfamiliar so his best guess is she's either a first or second year.

There's a loneliness in her eyes and she looks like a deer in headlights when she makes eye contact with Semi.

She quickly bows and her voice is barely audible from where Semi sits. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." From her clumsy entrance, she also makes a clumsy exit before Semi's voice calls out to her.

His heart wavers at the sheer thought that his secret for music will be leaked out by this girl who he's unknown to. "Wait." His steely tone rings out in the awkward silence. She stops in her tracks, her hand resting on the sliding door of the music room. Semi observes her nervous behavior. She timidly turns to look at him from the slight turn of her head. 

Semi stands up from the piano bench and strolls over to her. She gulps in response, her body quick to try to make herself seem smaller by holding her arms close to her chest. Noticing how afraid she is, Semi keeps a good amount of distance from her. "What are you doing sneaking into the music room?" Semi speaks in a firm tone. He's being a bit of a hypocrite asking this kind of question but the girl is unknown to the fact that he's not apart of the music club.

Her head hangs low and she stares at the wooden floor board beneath her feet. Her lips part open and close as if she's unsure if Semi deserved to hear the answer. He watches her hands clench tightly around her forearms. "I didn't want to go home right away." 

Semi raises an eyebrow from her shaky tone. Her body language and her answer together can form several reasonings. Semi's not one to judge someone's background but he wonders if her house life may root from abuse. But he has no right to ask a stranger about their personal life. 

She raises her head to look up at Semi. Her lips parting again to apologize for walking in on him during practice. "I'll let you practice now." She bows quickly and turns her heel around to only then smack her face onto the door. She hisses under her breath and rubs at her face. 

"It's fine." The words leave Semi's lips before he's mentally processed them.

_Wait, why did he blurt that out?_

The girl hesitantly looks over to Semi with glossy eyes. Semi bites his inner cheek and turns around to avoid her gaze. "You can stay. You don't want to go home, right?" He speaks calmly despite freaking out internally at his loose lips. There's no going back on his words now. 

Semi wondered if he should be the one to leave the room to let her be. 

"Um, wouldn't I bother you during your practice?" Her question makes Semi stop short from the piano bench. He stands there stiff, his hands shoving into his pockets. He gulps and looks out of the music room window. 

Personally, he wants to practice just a moment longer. But he's a bit shy of the idea of someone he barely knows listening in.

_He's hardly played in front of his own parents so how is he able to muster up the courage to play in front of this girl?_

She takes in Semi's silence and formulates another sentence. "I'll leave you to your practice, Semi-senpai." Without another word, the girl slips out of the music room. Semi's eyes widen and he turns around to see her disappear. 

His heart pounds against his chest when he learns that the girl already knows who he is. He rushes over to the sliding door to see if he's able to catch her in the hallway but there's not a single soul walking around. Furrowing his brows together, he chews his inner cheek. 

_This is bad._

If she knows who he is...she'd definitely know he is a member of the volleyball team and not the music club. He doubts she'll tell anyone about this but Semi couldn't be too sure. He'd definitely be annoyed if one of his friends finds out about his passion for music. 

Tendō would definitely not let up on requesting different songs for Semi to play for him the moment he finds out.

Exhaling under his breath, Semi ruffles his ash blonde hair with annoyance. 

First thing tomorrow, Semi needs to find this girl. He has to pull her aside and discuss this with her. He feels a bit guilty having to demand her in a way to keep this a secret. 

**It's totally uncool of him to do.**


	2. Let's get to know each other

You place a hand over your rapid beating heart. Closing your eyes, your back meets a brick wall and you exhale deeply. You've managed to run down the hallway and exit the school building before Semi's caught you. 

Saying his name aloud was an accident. You tried to tell yourself to avoid saying his name but your mind and mouth tend to not work together at the worst moment. Being in front of a third year and not just any third year-- one who's in the volleyball team that the Academy coddles over is nerve wracking. 

You've managed to keep to yourself for a year already. Now that you're in your second year, it seems like you're slacking in keeping a minimal appearance around the school campus. Not even a month into school and you're already bumping into Semi. 

His serious and stoic personality definitely sent a shiver down your spine. You've heard about him from others around you before but none of them have ever mentioned that he knew how to play the piano. 

_Did you see something you weren't suppose to?_

_Maybe that's why he had question you with such a steely gaze?_

Whatever his reasoning is, you mentally tell yourself to avoid the music room from now on. You just have to find somewhere else to loiter around at. 

** Anywhere else but home. **

Shifting through your school bag, you pull out your phone to see that the time is already nearing 6. You couldn't stall any longer. The moment you despise the most is here. 

Inhaling deeply, you grip tightly to the straps of your school bag and begin your walk. The deep inhale you hold in your mouth slips between your lips and your shoulders begin to droop. You drag your feet against the concrete with your head low. "I don't want to go home." You mutter under your breath. Anxiety crawls in your palms and a single tear slides across your warm cheeks. Consumed in your own thoughts, you grow absentminded by the sound of heavy footsteps running towards you. 

A rough breeze whizzes past you, causing your hair to fly forward over your face. You stand still from the sudden feeling and paralyzed when you see a pair of shoes standing in front of you. Hesitantly, you raise your head up to see the very person you ran away from earlier. 

Semi wears a sharp gaze in your direction. His chest heaves up and down roughly with his brows knitting together. Semi's sharp eyes soften when he notices the tear that stains your cheek. Your hand quickly wipes it away and you swallow the saliva that builds in your mouth. You try to take a step back but your legs are glued to where you stand. 

Semi couldn't focus on practice. His legs moved on their own the moment he planned to find the girl tomorrow morning. Instead he finds himself standing in front of her. She tries to hide the tear that kissed her cheek. 

_Was she crying because he kicked her out of the music room, or?_

_She couldn't be since he had offered her to stay behind._

"Your name." Semi looks directly into her eyes, his breathing catching up to a normal pace. She blinks in confusion, her brows slowly furrowing together. "What's your name? You said mine so it's only fair if I know yours." Semi clarifies his question and she seems surprised that he's interested in her name. 

Nibbling your bottom lip, you wonder if you should fake a name. It's not like Semi will go out of his way to talk to you again. He probably rushed out here to tell you to not tell anyone what you saw today. Even though your thoughts crossed this way, your tongue answers with honesty. "Y/L/N Y/N." 

Semi nods slightly to your words. "Let's get to know each other Y/L/N."

Your eyes widen dramatically and your breath hitches from his statement. His sharp brown eyes drill through you and there's not a trace of a joke from his stoic expression. "What for?" You speak hesitantly, your hands grip tightly onto the straps of your backpack. His eyes lower to your tight hands. "Why would you want to know me? If you're worried about me telling anyone about what I saw today--" 

Semi cuts you off with a single look. Your lips quickly seal shut. 

"You're not wrong. I do want you to keep it a secret about me being in the music room." Semi speaks nonchalantly. He's not embarrassed for admitting to your statement. "But, I don't feel morally right demanding you to do something for me without me returning the favor. I don't want to make assumptions but, it seems like you have a lot going on personally. I can lend you an ear if you ever need to talk to someone. It's easier if you open up to a stranger at times than it is with someone close, right?" 

Your eyes fall from his face to the concrete beneath your shoes. You no longer have someone close to you that you can confide to. The root of the problem began from that said person. 

Hearing Semi's proposition actually seems worthwhile.

_But would you easily be able to open up to him just like that?_

Semi waits for Y/L/N's response. He averts his eyes away from her to give her some sort of space. To be honest, Semi isn't so sure if this is the right way to handle things either. If only she had not enter the music room today while he was in there. This entire thing would've been avoided. Or Semi can suck it up and reveal to his friends about his love for music. 

That latter thought quickly burns away when Semi envisions Tendō's smirk and Ushijima's lackluster expression. 

Semi is pulled away from his thoughts when he sees a phone nervously extended over to him. Y/L/N avoids making eye contact with him when her screen shows an empty contact. Their fingers brush across one another when Semi takes her phone in his hand. He quietly punches in his phone number before handing the phone back to her. Y/L/N sends a simple text with her name to his phone which chimes in his pocket. 

"There's no need for us to get close. I'll be sure to keep your secret and avoid the music room Semi-senpai." You lower your head to bow to him before forcing your noodle legs past him. 

"Y/L/N." Semi's firm tone calls out your name. You don't turn around but stop in your tracks. "You don't need to call me senpai." 

"But, you're my upperclassman." You mutter in response. 

"What year are you?" Semi turns himself around to stare at Y/L/N's back.

Biting your lower lip, you answer him before continuing on your way. "Second year." 

Semi has no further questions when he watches Y/L/N walk away from him. His eyes lower down to the phone that he's fished out of his pocket. He stares at the text message that she's sent. "Y/L/N Y/N."

"Y/L/N...Y/N." Semi mutters her name under his breath. His brown eyes flick back up to see her figure disappear further down the street. He notices the streetlights flicker on and the darkness beginning to take over the sunset. Clenching his teeth, he picks up his pace to run after her. 

This time around you're not lost in your thoughts and you're aware of running footsteps from behind. You stop in your path to turn around and see a tall figure with ash blonde hair and dark tips run over to your side. 

_Semi again?_ _Is he going to question you again?_

His long legs slows down when he stands beside you. His eyes avoid your curious gaze. "It's getting dark out. I'll walk you home." Semi's low tone fills your ears and his kindness shakes up your core. You flutter your eyelashes, unsure if you heard him correctly. Semi flicks his eyes down to your face. "Let's go. I'm sure your parents will worry." 

His words stab your chest and you're quick to avoid his eyes. "Not exactly." You correct him before walking ahead. Semi seems to falter from your response but he picks up the pace. Neither of you form a conversation while the two of you walk in silence. The only sound being a few cars passing by. 

After a ten minute straight walk, you turn the corner of a neighborhood and walk towards a cul de sac. You stop short in front of the driveway of a yellow house that's wedged in the middle between two other homes. Turning around, you look up to Semi. "Thanks for walking me--" The sound of the door causes you to force your eyes shut and your jaw to tighten. 

"Is that you Y/N? What's the reason this time for being out late? Are you busy fucking around with those boys at your prestigious school? If only your father knew how late you return every night--"

Semi glares at a woman who stands at the front door of Y/L/N's home. She wears incredibly heavy layers of makeup and probably an outrageous amount of hairspray with how stiff her hair sits on her head. Another girl who seems to be around Y/L/N's age leans against the doorframe with crossed arms and a smug smirk. 

There's no resemblance of Y/L/N and the woman who stands at the front door. 

_Stepmother, perhaps?_

"You should go, Semi-senpai." Y/L/N's words are empty. 

Semi returns his gaze on Y/L/N. Her fists are trembling as they clench onto the straps of her backpack. 

"Didn't I say to not call me senpai, Y/L/N?" Semi purposely changes the conversation to distract her. Her hands seem to relax from it's furious shaking. 

"I don't feel right just calling you by your name. Anyway, have a safe trip home. Thank you for walking me back." Y/L/N bows to him before hurrying over to the front door. Her "mother" clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes when Y/L/N excuses herself past the two who block the door. The "mother" walks in after Y/L/N and the "sister" idles a bit, staring out towards Semi. 

She cups her hands together to shout over to Semi. "I'd stay away from Y/N if I were you! She's nothing but trouble." The girl snickers under her breath and closes the door. Semi stands there with a blank expression towards Y/L/N's home. 

His eyes flick over to one of the rooms that flickers on from the light inside. The sound of the window opening keeps his attention focused on that part of the house. To his surprise it's Y/L/N who's inhaling deeply. She wears a beautiful melancholy expression. 

You feel a strange feeling as if someone's watching you and your eyes lower down to see Semi still standing there in front of your driveway. He doesn't break eye contact from you and you feel slightly insecure being under his gaze. 

_Why is he still here?_

He's successfully walked you back home and even heard your stepmother's foul mouth. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Y/L/N." The words slip out of Semi's lips loosely and he's questioning himself again for the second time today. Something about Y/L/N's expressions causes his inner-self wanting to cheer her up. He had just met her today. 

_Did she have some kind of magic effect on him?_

The thought is alarming but Semi brushes it off. His chest feels tight when her eyes remain lonely and distant from his words. She simply tells him goodnight and waves him off to go. "Goodnight senpai. Have a safe trip back. Don't make your parents worry." She uses his words against him and there's a bittersweet feeling when she's the one who's telling him goodbye. 

Semi looks at Y/L/N one last time before turning his back to her. His hand ruffles the side of his head and he's left feeling just as annoyed as he was earlier back in the music room. But the annoyance is pulled for a different reason.


	3. Lack of sleep

Semi disappears from your sight. A lot of thoughts swirl through your mind but you don't have the luxury to dwell on them when you hear the sound of your grumbling stomach. Placing a hand over your stomach, you look over to the clock on the wall. Your stepmother and stepsister will be downstairs for another hour.

"Ugh..." You groan under your breath. You have to wait for them to clear out of the kitchen before you can find something to eat.

Ever since your mother up and left without a single word besides a note that she left on her dresser, your entire world flipped upside down. Between her and your father, you weren't exactly close to either. But there's no doubt that you're daddy's little girl.

Neither of them are expressive with their love for you— their only daughter. But you know well enough that the two care for you tremendously. Or so you hope.

Closing your eyes, you fall back onto your bed.

It's been a year since mothers been gone and within that year, your father had moved on with a new woman who you despise. Her two faced attitude when it comes to you is suffocating. But father never sees this other side of her.

The two have yet to get married. But father insists that you call her 'mom'. She's lucky as is for you to recognize her as a stepmother. Your stepsister is another problem too. The two seem very much alike in personality.

At times you feel like they want your life to be a living hell when father isn't around. He works from dawn to dusk as a construction worker manager. The times he's not sleeping at his office, he'll come home just to say hello and his exhaustion gets the better of him.

You can't remember the last time you spent time with him alone. He's hardly notice how frail you look and the stress that clouds over you. Or how often you want to never wake up after you've fallen asleep. If you were even able to sleep without the dependent of sleeping aids.

Your eyes cast over to your night dresser. Pulling the drawer open, you grab the jar of melatonin gummies. You might as well eat these and fall asleep. You didn't have the energy to wait another hour and the sadness from thinking about your parents is enough to make you want to sleep and empty your mind.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Semi walks at a casual pace towards the school entrance. He struggled to fall asleep last night. The constant lonely expression of Y/L/N filled his mind. There's not a handful of things he knows about her and yet she's already taken over him like this. Semi scrunches his face and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever..." Semi mumbles to himself. He's offered to listen to her if she had anything to say, to which she declined. He wouldn't go out of his way to talk to her. His hand pushes the sliding music room door open and his heart is in his throat when he sees the very person that caused him to lose sleep.

Y/L/N is resting her head on one of the tables in the music room. 

_Is she asleep?_

_Did she also have a hard time going to bed last night?_

Semi feels unsure if he should practice the piano. There's no doubt the melody will startle Y/L/N awake. The sudden touch of the wind against his arms startles Semi. He was completely focused on Y/L/N to not notice the window that's cracked open. He's careful to not make too much noise when he walks over to the window, closing it so Y/L/N wouldn't get sick in the middle of spring.

Semi inches his way back to the front of the music room but his legs force him to stop right in front of her. He bites his inner cheek before rummaging his gym bag for his varsity jacket. Nervousness fills every inch of his body when he carefully lays the jacket on her. Y/L/N shifts slightly and the moment of panic consumes Semi. His heart pounds against his chest and his palms grow sweaty.

Semi's hardly felt this kind of feeling in awhile. He used to get this nervous during volleyball games but the feeling is long gone after years of matches.

Holding in his breath, Semi steps back. His wavering brown eyes trained on Y/L/N. She pulls the sleeve of his jacket close, nuzzling her cheek against it. For some reason, the sight makes Semi's cheeks heat up. 

Before his emotions grow into a confusing mess, he quietly slips away. Alone at last, Semi releases the breath he's managed to hold in. His hand runs through his ash blonde hair and he turns the corner to head towards the locker room to change into his gym uniform for morning practice.


	4. The shy underclassman

Semi quietly eats his bento box while Tendō converses with Ushijima during lunch period. 

"You're being awfully quiet Semi. Something on your mind?" Tendō raises a brow, nudging his elbow on Semi's arm.

Semi keeps his eyes down to his bento box, shaking his head in response. "Nothing." Semi's sharp brown eyes remain on the bed of white rice. A timid voice speaks up in front of the two.

"Excuse me, senpai." 

Tendō and Semi raise their eyes over to the person who speaks up to them. Ushijima quietly looks up from his food as well. 

You grow tense when three seniors turn their attention over to you. You hesitate to follow up with Semi's name. Now having three of them focus on you, you grow too nervous to follow up with the reasoning why you're here. You woke up earlier this morning with the warmth of Semi's varsity jacket draped over you. He must've stopped by the music room in the morning intending to practice but you were in the way. 

Biting your bottom lip and casting your eyes down, you clutch tightly onto his jacket that's hidden behind you. 

Tendō raises an eyebrow when he notices the female student holding one of the volleyball varsity jackets behind her. He narrows his eyes on the two guys beside him. 

_Which one of these two knows this girl? It's not possibly Ushijima, right?_

Tendō's answer is given to him when he notices Semi stand up from the corner of his eye.

"Let's talk over there." Semi quietly whispers over to Y/L/N, pointing over to an empty bench in the courtyard. 

Your eyes stay trained on Semi and you timidly nod in response. You refrain from walking too close to him, creating a large distance between you two. 

"What was that?" Tendō mutters over to Ushijima. "Did an underclassman just approach Semi? Why did she have his jacket? Are they dating?!" Ushijima sighs, his shoulders rolling when he hears Tendō's flurry of questions. Tendō whips his head over to Ushijima, eyes wide with curiosity. "Are you not even slightly interested Ushi?"

"No. It's not our business what Semi does on his own time." Ushijima answers curtly before returning his focus on his food. Tendō grumbles from Ushijima's lack of interest. He flicks his downturned red eyes over to Semi who sits underneath a bench in the courtyard. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Pursing your lips, you stretch your arm out to the right to extend Semi's jacket. You keep your eyes down to your lap, too shy to personally look at him. "Sorry for being in the music room this morning." 

Semi looks over to Y/L/N. Her face is hidden by the hair that falls over the side of her face. He's unable to see what expression she's making. But he can only assume that Y/L/N's feeling shy and embarrassed. He reaches over to grab his jacket from her, faintly nodding despite her not seeing him do so.

A silence fills their lack of conversation and Semi instantly smells the scent of something sweet from his jacket that's in his hands. 

Fidgeting in your spot, you slowly get up and bow to Semi. "I should let you go back to your friends. Have a good day Semi-senpai." 

Semi looks up to Y/L/N. She's quick to leave whenever she feels uncomfortable and he wonders if that's her reaction to everything. He recalls the events of last night to her stepmother, or who he assumes is her stepmother. He also remembers the foul words that came out of that woman's lips along with her daughter.

_The reason Y/L/N doesn't want to go home...is it because of those two?_

"Wait." Semi absentmindedly calls out to Y/L/N. He frightens himself again when he's acting before thinking. 

You hear Semi call out to you and you freeze in your spot, your back to him. 

_Why did he just call out to you? Is he adamant about the two of you getting to know each other?_

"Thank you...for giving my jacket back." Semi quickly comes up with an excuse to why he called out to her. He, himself, is unsure to why he called out to her. It seems like his lips have a mind of their own whenever he sees Y/L/N. This being the second day they've talked to one another. He watches Y/L/N lower her head in response before she darts away.

A cheerful hum rings out besides Semi and it's no surprise when he flicks his eyes over to see Tendō with a smug expression. "Hitting it off with an underclassman, Semi?" 

Semi scrunches his nose, walking past Tendō to sit back down at the picnic table. Tendō chuckles under his breath and rejoins Semi and Ushijima. "Who is she? I've never seen her around before." Tendō continues to question Semi despite not getting an answer to his first question. 

Semi remains quiet. He's unsure how to answer Tendō's question without telling Tendō his secret about his escapades to the music room. 

"Tendō, I told you it's not our business. Semi will tell us if he wants to." Ushijima interjects, closing the lid to his bento box after finishing it. Semi exhales quietly, thankful for Ushijima's interjection.


	5. Semi's kindness

It's been an entire week since Semi's last seen Y/L/N. He hasn't bumped into her in the morning or afternoon during his piano practices. With the two still being strangers, Semi feels out of line if he were to text her.

It's not like it should matter if he saw her or not. He should be glad if she isn't around to not spread rumors about his piano practices. But something about her lonely eyes causes him to think about her. He's never felt this way towards anyone before. 

_This feeling of wanting to be someone's support._

Being the setter of the volleyball team is like being the captain on the volleyball court. Most setters want the spotlight all to themselves and they cast a blind eye to the other members of the team. But Semi isn't like that. Despite being a setter himself, he wants his other teammates to shine and he's willing to support them when they're in need. 

Ushijima easily became the center of attention the year the two joined the volleyball team their first year. All while Semi's role began to decrease during his second and third year when Shirabu joined the team.

Semi slows his fingertips against the piano keys when he thinks back on volleyball. He's lost a sense of being supportive for two years now. Unsure when it all began, Semi started to question his purpose in life and his role in the volleyball team. 

He would escape from his problems by playing music. But he can only run away from his problems for so long. Semi will have to eventually face his problems head on. 

**But he's afraid to.**

He couldn't face these problems alone and it pains him to come to that understanding. Semi didn't have the courage to reach out to his close friends to talk about these thoughts that linger in his mind. He couldn't even bring this up to his parents without fearing their worry. 

Leaning back, Semi stares up at the ceiling with upturn brows. His lips easily curve down into a frown. 

_What is his purpose right now?_

With no answer to his bothersome question, Semi forces his eyes close and hangs his head down. His hands clench to his pants and he grits his teeth together. An unsettling feeling of anger within himself forms in his chest and it's hard to breath. Calling it a day, Semi forces himself to stand up and head home. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You've skipped school for a week now and your dad has no awareness of it. Your stepmother however, did get a call from the school today about your absence. She threatened to tell your dad unless you were to do the chores she's written up for you. You didn't have an answer to why you've skipped school, so you tackled the list of chores. 

There was nothing there for you at school. But the same can be said about the home you're in. 

_There's nothing anywhere and you feel like you belong no where._

The hose in your hand slips from your fingertips and you idly watch the water soak into the grass. Your eyes catch sight of the tulips that are slowly blooming on the side of your house. A frown forms on your face when you recall the very day your mom and dad planted these tulips together. They've bloomed and fallen in this very spot for the last 16 years. 

Without any awareness, your tears begin to trickle down your face when you think of the happier times when your family was one. The touch of your tears against your cheeks startle you and you quickly flick them away. 

**Crying solves nothing.**

You crouch down to grab the running hose, moving it over to the tulips to water them. 

Semi raises his head up when he's realized he walked to a neighborhood that isn't his. He looks around him and notices Y/L/N. 

_Did he absentmindedly walk here?_

From this distance, Semi can easily see the melancholy expression written on Y/L/N's face. She looks like she's lost some color to her face within the week he hasn't seen her. His hand clutches tightly onto his backpack strap. 

_Should he go up and approach her? Or should he turn back around?_

He's unsure why his legs walked him over here. His neighborhood is in the opposite direction of hers. Semi slowly turns around before Y/L/N can catch sight of him. The last thing he wants her to think is his eagerness for the two to know one another. Or that he was stalking her. 

"Y/N, are you done yet? Mom and I are hungry, so hurry and make us some dinner." The voice of Y/L/N's stepsister rings out loudly in the quiet neighborhood. Semi turns his head slightly to look at the two. 

A scoff is heard to your right when your stepsister leans against the doorframe with her arms crossed. "Are you crying out here by yourself again? Pathetic. If you hate your life so much, why don't you just leave?" 

Your eyes narrow on her smug expression. "Do you know what you're basically telling me to do?" 

The smile on your stepsisters face widens and she shrugs in response. "No one would miss you if you were gone Y/N. Your mother left you and your dad is barely here." 

Her words stab you in the chest like a thousand needles. You grow silent with your thoughts drowning everything around you out. 

_She's right._

A darkness casts over your eyes and you clutch tightly onto the running hose. 

_No one would miss you if you were to just disappear one day._

That thought alone sends goosebumps down your arms and an unbearable aching pain in your chest. 

_Why are you existing anyway?_

"Y/L/N!" An unfamiliar voice rings out into the quiet neighborhood. Y/L/N's stepsister turns her attention to the voice and furrows her brows when she notices the person. She clicks her tongue and glares daggers at the person who walks up the driveway. 

"Aren't you the guy from last week? Didn't I warn you to stay away from Y/N?" Y/L/N's stepsister is quick to speak up when Semi walks over to the two. He blatantly ignores the girl to walk over to Y/L/N.

It's not impossible for him to not hear what Y/L/N's stepsister said from where he stood earlier. The girl had an awfully annoying loud voice. The only voice he couldn't hear was Y/L/N's. He couldn't hear her response back to her stepsister. Semi is in disbelief that he witnessed someone telling another person to kill themselves as if it is nothing. He's nervous to grab Y/L/N's attention when he notices her closed off behavior. Her head still hangs low and the clutch on the hose in her hand is deathly tight. 

"Y/L/N." Semi carefully calls out to her. 

The voice calls out to you again and you're sure you're not hearing things now. Raising your head, you slowly turn to the owner of the voice. The dark cast over your eyes fade temporarily when they turn into one of shock. 

_Why is Semi here?_

"Semi-senpai?" You say his name with confusion. Semi looks relieved when you acknowledge him. His shoulders relax and he raises one hand up to say hi. 

"I haven't seen you around school. Is everything alright?" Semi ignores Y/L/N's stepsister who grows annoyed at the two for blatantly pretending she's not there. She closes the door with a slam and leaves Semi and Y/L/N alone. With the stepsister gone, Semi casts his sharp brown eyes over to the door with annoyance. "God, that girl is rotten." 

Hearing this from Semi, you can't help but giggle under your breath.

An adorable noise fills Semi's ears when he looks over to see Y/L/N cover her lips with her hand to muffle her small giggles. His lips twitch in response to her slightly hidden smile. Semi shyly casts his eyes to the side, relieved to see her wear a different expression. 

You recollect yourself and clear your throat, giving your attention to Semi. "Did you come all the way here to check up on me?" 

Semi quietly flicks his eyes over to your face, an expressionless reaction on his face. Neither of you say a word as you look at one another. The two seem to ponder on their words to say to one another. But with the silence, it causes the atmosphere to shift into one of awkwardness. The two break eye contact to look elsewhere. 

"I actually came here without realizing." Semi clears his throat when he forms an answer. He slides his hands into his pants pocket, staring at the grass beneath his feet. 

You turn off the hose in your hand, your lips forming an 'O' shape when you hear his words. Another silence drapes the conversation. 

Semi gulps and he tightens his hands into a fist. He scrunches his nose slightly and sums up the courage to look directly at Y/L/N again. "I also overheard the conversation between you and your..."

"Stepsister." You fill in the blank for Semi. Your hand nervously ruffles your hair, embarrassed that Semi heard your conversation. "It seems like you're hearing a lot of awful things when you're around me." You murmur under your breath. 

Semi purses his lips to Y/L/N's frown. She speaks ever so softly as the two stand near each other. She clears her throat and forces on a small smile. "Could you pretend to not hear todays conversation? We can call this even. Now you have a secret of mine and I have a secret of yours. There's also no need for us to be friends now since we're both holding onto a secret." 

Semi doesn't react to your words and you take his silence as an okay. "I should head back inside to make dinner. You should also head back before it gets dark out, senpai." 

**She's running again.**

Semi watches Y/L/N roll up the hose and she places it away before she walks past him. His muscles react from her brushing past him and Semi catches himself grabbing hold onto the hem of her shirt. 

Your eyes widen when you feel something stop you from completely leaving. You slowly look down to see Semi's hand holding onto the end of your tee. You flick your eyes up to see his blank face. You couldn't get a read on him with how lackluster his expressions are. 

"What your stepsister said...don't listen to her. There's always someone out there who will miss you Y/L/N." Semi says the first thing on his mind without thinking twice. 

His words wavers your heart but only slightly. The words Semi is speaking are only hollow to you. There's not a single person that comes to your mind that would miss you if you were to be erased from the Earth. You slowly pull your shirt away from Semi and bite your bottom lip. "Don't give me false hope when you don't know anything about me Semi-senpai. I'll be going now."

"Wait, Y/L/N." Semi calls out to her again. Y/L/N stops but she doesn't turn around to face him. "Didn't I say to just call me Semi?" 

The anxiety that crawls in your palms dissipate for a moment. Your shoulders relax and you quietly huff under your breath. "I told you before that I'd feel uncom--" 

"As your senpai, I'd prefer you to call me Semi." Semi stands up straight, his fists that are in his pockets relax. He's unsure why he's being so pushy right now towards Y/L/N. Maybe it's because of her stubbornness to not open up or maybe how he wants her to lean on him. Whatever it is, Semi didn't want to see that lonely expression on her face. 

There's a moment of clarity in your mind. Your thoughts are empty of your stress when you turn around to look at Semi. He wears a stern expression. There doesn't seem to be an opening for you to retort to his words. 

Semi keeps his eyes on Y/L/N, patiently waiting to hear her call his name. 

Your eyes waver and you're unsure why Semi feels so strongly about this. A heat creeps onto your cheeks and you force your eyes down to your shoes. The tips of your ears redden and you curse yourself for feeling so shy over something so small like this. "Sorry, I can't..." Your voice cracks when you speak in a hushed whisper. 

"Whenever you find the courage to, I'd like to hear from you." Semi murmurs under his breath. His words sends a jolt to your chest and you raise your eyes from the ground to look at him. But you're met with his back as he walks away with one hand raised up. "See you. If you ever want to talk, you know where I'll be." 

A flurry of emotions spread in your chest as you watch Semi walk further and further away. 

"Why..." 

_Why is Semi showing this kindness to you?_

He's definitely not the same guy you heard rumors about. 

**The serious hot-headed Semi.**


	6. Chapter 6

You stand in front of the music room door with anxiety crawling in your palms. You find yourself walking to the very place Semi will be in the morning before his volleyball practice. His words from yesterday pulled you back to school today. 

_"There's always someone out there who will miss you Y/L/N."_

  
  
You thought long and hard about his words and still found no one in your mind. 

_But still..._

Despite his words giving you false hope, he still cared enough to say something to cheer you up without knowing anything about you. Something about that touched you. Your eyes droop down to your clasped hands that tremble. You wanted to thank him for cheering you up but the thought of saying that aloud gives you anxiety. 

_Would he think it's silly of you to thank him for something like that?_

You're pulled out of your thoughts when you hear a beautiful tune play behind the door. The notes are slow and sweet. You find yourself slowly exhaling and relaxing from the tune. Your eyes naturally close and you focus solely to Semi's playing. 

A comfort washes over you and your mind is full of the melodious tune. It still surprises you that the person playing the piano is Semi. You would never guess that he's one to play music with how brash he looks on the outside. His thick messy ash blonde hair and his sharp brown eyes definitely screams a sports player. Even to his stoic personality and how unapproachable he looks. Everything about him didn't form as someone who's playing a delicate song right now. The keys of the piano begin to slow to an end and you're pulled out of your bliss. 

You ached to hear him play something else. 

_Does he know how to play other instruments as well? Does he know how to sing? Is music something he's known to do for years or is this a new hobby of his?_

Several questions bubble up and the only way to get those answers is to know the guy himself. Mustering up the courage, you force your eyes shut and dig your fingernails into your palms. You take one last deep inhale before reaching towards the sliding door. But your confidence leaves just as quickly as you mustered it up when you hear the door open before you flutter your eyes open. 

Semi stops short when he notices Y/L/N in front of the door. His eyes widen slightly before returning to his deadpan expression. 

_Was Y/L/N out here the entire time?_

He flicks his eyes down to her hands that are balled in tight fists. She seems to notice where his attention is and she quickly hides her hands behind her. 

"Morning, senpai." Y/L/N sheepishly squeaks out with her eyes casting to the side. 

"Morning." Semi quietly responds to her. 

There's a usual silence that drapes between the two. Semi's not usually the one to start up conversations so this begins to turn awkward. It seems like Y/L/N is not one to initiate conversations either from the looks of it. 

You clasp your hands tightly behind your back, nibbling your bottom lip. The courage you mustered up earlier is no where to be found and you're flooding in nervousness. But you have to say something to him before others catch sight of the two of you. Clearing your throat, you part your lips slightly. "Thank you...for yesterday." 

Semi tilts his head slightly to Y/L/N's words. He watches her eyes nervously meet his for a millisecond. 

"You tried to cheer me up yesterday, right?" 

Semi recalls the events of yesterday and nods his head slightly. "I'm glad to see you here today."

Your eyes widen slightly when you hear Semi's low voice in front of you. He walks past you when you raise your eyes up to look at him. "U-Um..."

"Make sure you pay attention in class. You've missed an entire week." Semi stops a short distance from you, muttering under his voice. He turns his head slightly to stare at you from the corner of his eye. Pursing your lips, you nod shyly. 

Seeing Y/L/N's nod, Semi raises a hand up to say bye to her. His lips curl slightly at the thought that his words gave Y/L/N some courage to come to school today. 


	7. Who is she Semi?

"Say...Eita." Tendō jogs beside Eita during their gym period. 

"What is it this time?" Semi murmurs with a lack of interest towards Tendō. Ignoring Semi's attitude, Tendō carries on with the conversation. "How's the girl?"

"Girl?" Semi raises an eyebrow, turning his attention over to Tendō. 

"The one that returned your varsity jacket." 

Semi mentally groans. 

_Tendō's not letting up about this subject._

Ushijima isn't here to stop Tendō this time either. The giant ace volleyball player is already on the other side of the track field. Semi focuses his attention in front of him as he keeps a steady jog. "Why are you so interested in her Tendō?" 

"It's not everyday I see a girl approach you Semisemi." Tendō puckers his lips out, speaking in an innocent tone. "I actually don't see many girls approach you. I wonder why?" 

Semi narrows his eyes on Tendō. "Maybe because of you and Ushi?" 

Tendō scoffs at Semi's answer, waving his hand in front of him. "It can't be. You're just trying to blame Ushi and I for scaring off any potential girls that like you." 

Semi shakes his head, quietly chuckling under his breath.

"ANYWAY, stop dodging the question. Who is that underclassman? Where did you two meet? What's your relationship with her?" Tendō rapid fires several questions at Semi and it only causes more stress on Semi. It's one thing for Semi to not think about depressing thoughts and another thing when he's being badgered by Tendō. 

_Both are mentally draining._

"I won't stop asking until you give me an answer Semi." Tendō whines out, flailing his arms around him. 

Semi pinches the bridge of his nose. He slows down to stop in the middle of the trackfield. "God, you're so annoying Tendō." 

Tendō chuckles with a wide grin, happy to have his way when Semi gets like this. He bounces on the balls of his feet as he waits for Semi to gather his thoughts. Ushijima spots Semi and Tendō off to the side of the trackfield that he's heading towards. He wonders what the two are doing other than jogging like they should be. Staring at his watch, Ushijima decides to take a short break to join up with the two. 

"Oh! Hey Ushi! Great timing, you can be filled in about the girl too." Tendō's eyes sparkle when he sees the giant olive haired guy stop in front of them. Semi grimaces at the thought that two of his friends are here now. 

"Girl?" Ushijima says between pants. He tries to calm his racing heart when he looks over to see Semi's scrunched face. Semi runs his fingers through his hair, scratching the back of his neck with his eyes glancing out towards the other side of the trackfield. Ushijima notices the silence coming from Semi. He seems like he's in deep thought. 

"I ran into Y/L/N afterschool. She seemed troubled and said she was loitering around the school to avoid going home. I don't know anything else." Semi partially tells the two the truth. 

Tendō furrows his brows together, not seemingly pleased with Semi's answer. He slowly crosses his arms together and tilts his head. "Are you sure that's everything?" Ushijima elbows Tendō in the sides. Eyeing Tendō with his blank expression. 

"So you're not friends with Y/L/N? How did she end up with your varsity jacket?" Tendō peppers Semi with more questions that he's unsure how to answer. Everything happened in the music room. He had no excuse to why he would be in the music room if he told these two. 

The three are pulled out of their conversation when they hear a shriek from a group of students behind them. "Someone call the gym coach! There's a student here who collapsed!" 

Tendō, Ushijima, and Semi are alarmed when they hear the students shout. Before Semi can move a muscle first, Tendō is quick to rush over to the group of girls. "What happened?" Tendō questions the underclassman's who seem to yelp from his sudden appearance. 

"W-We're not sure. She just collapsed in front of us just a second ago." One of the students reply to Tendō with wavering eyes. Ushijima darts off to get a coach and Semi makes his way over to Tendō. Eyeing him when he notices Tendō carrying the girl in his arms. 

"I'll get her to the infirmary!" Tendō shouts out to the girls, his legs ready to sprint but Semi stops him. 

"Wait Tendō." 

Tendō raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean wait, Semi? We have to get this..." Tendō lowers his eyes down to the student and realization hits him when the girl looks familiar. Tendō cocks his head to the side before speaking up. "Isn't this--" 

Semi easily takes Y/L/N out of Tendō's grasp. "W-WAIT!" Tendō bolts after Semi who rushes Y/L/N indoors to the nurse. 

Semi is clouded with guilt when he starts to blame himself for Y/L/N's unconsciousness. He was the one that encouraged her to come back to school and in result, Y/L/N collapsed. Without a reasoning to why she collapsed, Semi grows anxious. 


	8. Meeting the seniors

The nurse walks away from Y/L/N after looking her over. She turns her attention to the two students who stand by the door of the nurses office. "Are you two classmates of Y/L/N?" 

Tendō parts his lips slightly, wordless of how to answer the nurse. 

"We're her seniors." Semi speaks up without any hesitation. "Is she alright?" 

The nurse nods her head with a small smile on her face. "It seems like she passed out from dehydration. She must've skipped out on meals too from how frail she looks. Luckily, the weather wasn't blistering hot or else she would've caught a heatstroke." Tendō widens his eyes from the severe chances of things escalating for the worse. The nurse ushers the two to head back to class while she takes care of Y/L/N. 

Semi hesitates to leave the nurses office when he looks at Y/L/N who's asleep on the bed. Tendō tugs on Semi's arm, catching his attention to return back to gym period. The nurse notices Semi's worry and reassures him that Y/L/N will be fine after a bit of rest and being in the cool room with an air conditioner. 

"If you're still worried about her, drop by during your lunch period." The nurse slides the door closed in front of Semi and Tendō. Seeing the door close in front of him, Semi sighs under his breath. He raises his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

"Y/L/N's not just some girl you ran into afterschool, is she?" Tendō's slick voice speaks up besides Semi. A devilish smirk plastering on Tendō's face. Semi scrunches his nose slightly in response. He lowers his raised hand to his side and walks past Tendō. Tendō hurries over to Semi's side, eyeing him from the corner of his eye while sliding his hands into his short pockets. He patiently waits for Semi to say something, anything. 

Semi parts his lips slightly, nervous to say anything. "Something about her...makes me want to support her." 

Tendō raises an eyebrow when he hears the soft serious tone in Semi's voice. 

"I really met her by accident afterschool and since our encounter, she's clouded my mind." Semi slows his steps and turns to look at Tendō head on. "I don't know what it is about her but, I want to be someone she can lean on. I hardly know a thing about her and this may be out of line of me to even say. But--"

Tendō places a hand on Semi's shoulder, giving him a firm squeeze. He wears a delicate smile when he looks at Semi, a quiet chuckle rumbling from his throat. "You don't have to explain further Semi."

Semi blankly stares at Tendō, confused. 

_Did Tendō understand the feeling he is trying to convey?_

"So she's someone you want to help. Could I help her too? The more, the merrier, right?" Tendō winks with a wide grin. Semi holds back the chuckle that forms in his throat. 

"You might scare her off Tendō." Semi picks up his pace and slides his hands into his short pockets. "She barely keeps her eyes on me when I talk to her."

"Well, maybe that's because you're intimidating. I, however, am a social butterfly." Tendō smirks, puffing his chest out. He points his thumb to his chest. "I'm sure my infectious personality will cheer her up." 

Semi's lips curl slightly into a half smile, he shakes his head in response. "I can't stop you even if I want to."

"Damn right!" Tendō hums out. "Let's go see her during lunch period. What should we bring when we see her? Girls like sweet things, right?" 

"I think we should actually bring her a meal to eat. The nurse did say she looks frail." Semi turns the corner, stepping out of the school building and towards the trackfield. Tendō taps a finger to his chin, pondering in deep thought. 

"So dessert and..."

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡. 

"Why are you here Ushi?" Semi raises an eyebrow when he spots Ushijima idling in front of the nurses office. 

"Tendō told me we're making a new friend at lunch." Ushijima speaks bluntly. "He also told me to bring this." Ushijima raises a bag up besides him. Semi walks over to Ushijima to peer inside the bag that's filled with several different types of sandwiches and snacks. 

Refraining from smiling at the sight, Semi nods his head. "Where is that guy anyway?" 

Ushijima shrugs. He tilts his head to the nurses door. "Should we go in?" 

"Yeah." Semi slides the door open, letting Ushijima step in first. 

There's a gentle breeze kissing their skin when they notice the window to the room is open. The two stop short in their tracks when they notice Y/L/N quietly looking out towards the window from her bed. Her eyes are glossed over and her hand clenches onto the blanket. The nurse hangs up the phone when she notices Semi and Ushijima's arrival. 

"Oh, you've returned." The nurse smiles when she sees Semi. "I tried calling her parents but no one responded. Y/L/N just woke up about five minutes ago if you want to say hello to her. I'll be stepping out to take my lunch so enjoy your stay." Ushijima and Semi both bow to the nurse when she slips out of the office. Neither take the first step to Y/L/N. The two eye each other from the corner of their eyes. Both too nervous and awkward to say hello. 

The door behind them slides open and from the loud entrance, it catches Y/L/N's attention. 

You startle when you hear the door behind you slam open. Pulling your eyes away from the window, you spot three tall seniors. Your mind is a bit mushy and you're trying to piece how you've landed in the nurses office. 

"Hello. You're Y/L/N, right?" The wild red headed senior Tendō hurries over to your bedside. He makes himself comfortable by sitting on the edge of the bed. "You gave everyone a fright back on the trackfield earlier this morning. You're lucky you have such kind seniors who rushed you over here." Tendō lightly pokes Y/L/N's nose. 

You're quick to cover your nose after feeling Tendō's finger gently poke you. 

_So you passed out during gym and these three helped you here?_

"Tendō, keep your hands to yourself." Semi slowly makes his way over to your bedside. He avoids making direct eye contact with you. Your attention is pulled away when you watch the other senior, Ushijima, settle a bag in front of your lap. 

"What's this?" Your eyes flick from the bag, up to Ushijima's expressionless face. 

"You're hungry, right?" Tendō calls out to you from your right side. Ushijima settles himself down on the bed next to yours while Semi pulls a chair over to the end of your bed. You watch Tendō rummage through the bag, pulling out one sandwich after another. "We weren't sure what you'd like to eat the moment you woke up, so we got one of everything from the cafeteria." 

Tendō grins from ear to ear when he lines up the sandwiches. "Take your pick, we'll eat whichever one you don't want." 

Pursing your lips, you stare at the four sandwiches in front of you. You're still trying to wrap the news around your mind that you've passed out. "Are you sure?" You raise your eyes back to Tendō who nods his head vigorously. 

"The nurse said you passed out from dehydration and probably the lack of meals." Semi speaks up. He extends a hand over to the tonkatsu sandwich, peeling off the wrapper to extend it to Y/L/N. Ushijima clenches his jaw slightly and you notice the slight change in his facial expression. "Um, did you want this one Ushijima-senpai?" You point to the sandwich that Semi extends to you. 

Ushijima slowly looks over to you, parting his lips to speak in a deep voice. "How do you know my name?" 

Your eyes widen briefly and your shoulders droop. Tendō points to himself and looks at you. "Do you know my name too then?" 

Nodding your head, you part your lips to answer Tendō. "You're Tendō-senpai. It's hard to not know the three of you when you're on the volleyball team. My classmates also like to gossip about the three of you so--" Your words are in your throat when you feel the softness of bread enter your mouth. Your eyes flick over to Semi who's silenced your words. 

Ushijima extends a hand over to grab the ham and cheese sandwich. "Since you know our names, what's yours?" Ushijima casts his eyes over to the girl.

Taking hold of the sandwich from Semi, you lower it down to your lap, chewing and swallowing down the piece that's in your mouth. "Y/L/N Y/N, second year." You weakly mutter out your answer. 

"It's nice to meet you." Tendō grins. He takes the egg salad sandwich for himself, leaving a sweet sandwich for Semi. Semi eyes the strawberry and crème sandwich with hesitation. 

"Senpai." You call out to Semi specifically but two other eyes are on you. Tendō and Ushijima keep their gazes on your face and you grow overwhelmed with so many eyes on you. Feeling shy, you lower your eyes down to your lap. 

A soft chuckle escapes from Semi to break the awkward atmosphere. "I told you before to call me Semi. This would've been a good time too. Now that there are two other seniors here." 

Tendō casts his eyes over to Semi who hides the smile he wears. "Don't you hate it when someone calls you senpai, Semi?" 

Semi gulps, his eyes casting to the side. "Yeah. I don't like the feeling of being in seniority." 

"You also don't like being the center of attention during games. You like to work as a team." Ushijima mutters between bites of his sandwich. Semi grows startled from Ushijima's observation. 

"Yeah, that's true too." Tendō chuckles. "You'd think he's the ace of the team instead of the setter." 

You quietly listen to the two talk about Semi. From the sounds of it, Semi likes to be seen as an equal with the others around him. So when he tells you to call him Semi, it's because he feels uncomfortable hearing himself being called senpai. Knowing this now, it gives you the courage you need to drop the title. 

"Semi." Your voice comes out shaky and barely audible. You're unsure if Semi's heard you between Ushijima's and Tendō's conversation. So, you try again. This time, you raise your head up. A tightness forms in your chest and you extend the sandwich towards him. 

The moment Semi catches sight of your eyes is when your confidence erases. You quickly dart your eyes down to your lap but remain extending your sandwich to him. "Semi, you can have this one. I'll eat the..." Filled with anxiety and embarrassment, you're unable to finish your sentence. The quietness of the room swallows you and you feel the heat rise in your face. 

Tendō bites down on his lower lip, holding back his erupting giggles from the cute display in front of him. Ushijima looks indifferent when he looks at Y/L/N and Semi. 

Semi holds his breath when he eyes the small framed girl in front of him. Her eyes are shut tight and the arm that extends out to him is shaky. It must've taken a lot out of her to offer this to him. Let alone call him by his name without the title of senpai. 

_She's cute._

The thought crosses his mind when he silently reaches out for the sandwich in her hand. "Are you sure?" 

You nod your head, releasing your hold on the sandwich when you feel Semi's warmth radiate under your hand. In actuality, you wanted to finish off the sandwich but you noticed the way he looked at the strawberry one. 

_Is he not into sweet things?_

Releasing the breath you've held, you reach over to grab the strawberry crème sandwich. 

"You're really cute Y/L/N." Tendō speaks freely. His comment makes your face redden and your throat dries. He snickers when he looks at your surprised expression. "Oh, here. Make sure to stay hydrated too. We can't have you passing out again." Tendō twists the cap off of a water bottle, extending it to you. 

Lowering your head, you grab hold of the water bottle, muttering a soft thank you. 

Semi watches Y/L/N shyly drink the water. She must feel stressed with so many guys around her. He's never exactly seen anyone talk to her.

_Is it possible that Y/L/N doesn't have any friends at school?_

If so, that would be another reason why she skipped an entire week. 

The thought of not having anyone to talk to at school and at home saddens Semi. He gains another perspective of Y/L/N's life. 

**She's walking a lonely path.**

Semi felt like he was too until now. He's lucky to have his friends Tendō and Ushijima. He's also lucky to have a great volleyball team and a family that loves him. But for Y/L/N, it seems like she has no one. The nurse mentioned earlier how Y/L/N's parents didn't answer the phone when she attempted to call them. Semi doubt Y/L/N had written down her stepsister or stepmother as an emergency contact. 

Bit by bit, Semi notices how very alone Y/L/N is. 

"Semi?" Tendō waves a hand in front of Semi. "You alright?" 

Semi snaps out of his thoughts and he notices everyone's eyes are on him. Y/L/N also wears a worried look when he makes eye contact with her. "Yeah. Why?" 

"You're frowning." Ushijima speaks up. 

_He's what?_

Semi straightens himself up on his seat. 

"What are you thinking about?" Tendō carefully speaks up. 

Semi avoids the question by stuffing his face with the sandwich. He idiotically chokes from the huge bite and Y/L/N quickly extends her water bottle to him. Semi looks at the water bottle briefly before taking it from her. 

Tendō scrunches his nose and puckers out his lips. "You're acting a bit suspicious." 

After downing half of the water bottle, Semi wipes his lips with his arm. "Shut up." He returns the bottle back to Y/L/N, muttering a soft thank you without meeting her eyes. Tendō twists the cap back on Y/L/N's water bottle for her. 

"You think he's acting weird too, right Y/L/N?" Tendō whispers over to your ear. You faintly giggle and look over to Semi who's avoiding everyone's eyes. The tip of his ears redden to show his real emotions. 


	9. It'll take time

You've gotten better after lunch so you returned to class to finish the remainder of the day. The bell rings out for the last time to announce everyone's free to go home. You take your time to put your belongings away in your backpack before standing up from your seat. 

You're the last one out of the classroom when you exit out of the room. You find yourself nearly crashing into someone but they stop you in time. A gentle hand holds you still by your shoulder. The warmth on your shoulder quickly leaves when you raise your eyes towards the person.

"Senp--" Your words stop short when you clear your throat. "Semi."

"Are you heading home or are you going to linger around the school?" Semi slides his hand into his pocket, the other clutching to the strap of his backpack. 

Pursing your lips, you stare at his uniform. "Are you not going to practice? Or well...how'd you find my classroom?" 

"I stopped by the nurses office a moment ago. She told me you returned to class." Semi easily replies to your question without any hesitation. You nod your head slowly and a silence fills the conversation. 

Semi casts his eyes down to the side, parting his lips slightly. "If you don't want to go home..." Semi's words stop short. 

_What is he planning to say? Is he being too upfront with Y/L/N by appearing like this?_

Your eyes silently stare at Semi. He's going out of his way for you since the first day you've met him. You doubt it's his fear of you telling anyone about his private music practices. You watch him shyly scratch the side of his cheek. Seeing this side of him makes you smile. 

Semi hears a soft giggle in front of him. He flicks his eyes over to Y/L/N who tries to muffle her giggles with her hand. 

"Why are you being so shy for Semi? If only my classmates saw this side of you." Your words fall from your lips between giggles. Semi scrunches his nose in response, his shoulders stiffening. 

"I don't know." Semi grumbles out. "This is the first time where I'm struggling to make a friend and--" 

"Friend? You were genuine about us being friends?" You cut Semi off, startled to hear his sentence. Semi looks into Y/L/N's bewildered eyes with a nod. "Because of your secret?" 

"No." Semi curtly answers your question. He raises a hand to his cheek, covering the pink tint. His eyes cast to the side and he murmurs his next sentence. "I just feel like I need to be by your side Y/L/N."

There's a waver in your heart when you hear Semi's hushed tone. You don't perceive his words as anything more than someone caring for you. The feeling is strange and it sends a ripple of goosebumps up your arm. 

"A-Anyway." Semi stutters and clears his throat. He forces himself to turn around. "If you're not heading home right away, wait for me in the music room in an hour."

"What for?" You tilt your head, staring at Semi's back. You couldn't see his facial expression but you can tell he's shy from his redden ears that hide between his ash blonde hair. 

"Just meet me there. See you." Semi murmurs before walking off to the locker room.

You watch Semi leave with a heavy chest. Nibbling your bottom lip, you feel anxious all of a sudden.

_Why did Semi want you to meet him in the music room for?_

You thought he preferred to practice in peace. 

Without getting an answer to your looming question, you stop by at the courtyard to kill some time before heading over to the music room per Semi's request. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You're the first one to arrive at the music room once the club members have gone home for the day. You quietly close the door behind you before walking over to a window to let some air into the stuffy room. A gentle breeze flutters your hair and you smile at the cool sensation. 

You turn around when you hear the sound of the door sliding open behind you. Semi makes eye contact with you from across the room. Your eyes notice the slight dampness of his hair that sticks to the sides of his face. His cheeks are red most likely from his exhaustion from todays practice. His uniform is sloppily put on and you can only assume he was in a rush to get here. 

Semi walks over to the piano bench, setting his backpack down. "Did you wait long?" His deep voice rings out into the quiet music room. Shaking your head, you quietly sit down in one of the desk chairs. 

Semi runs his fingers through his hair, exhaling quietly. He's completely exhausted from todays practice. He's still clueless to why he tries so hard to be a setter when it's obvious that Shirabu is still much better than he ever will be. He's pulled out of his thoughts when he notices a water bottle extended to him. Semi's sharp brown eyes raise up to see Y/L/N. 

"You look dehydrated." You murmur under your breath. You should be the last person to say this after the event that happened today. 

Semi wears a half smile that quickly falls when he takes the water bottle from you. "Thanks." He twists the cap off of the bottle before guzzling down the entire bottle.

You can't help but admire how handsome Semi looks and the thought makes you tear your eyes away from him. Semi returns the bottle into your hands after finishing it off. "So..." You try to make small talk.

"You heard me play this morning, didn't you?" Semi cuts to the chase. His eyes fall back to the piano in front of him. He lifts the lid of the piano that protects the keys. Your eyes watch his slender finger tips glide across the keys. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." 

Semi shakes his head, he scoots over in the chair and eyes the spot. Without verbally telling you to sit, you assume he wants you to sit down. Swallowing the saliva that builds up in your throat, you take a seat beside him. Without a word, Semi begins to play a tune. The sound is much louder and clearer when you're right in front of the piano. It's the same tune you heard him play this morning. But he fumbles with the keys a few times. 

_Is he nervous?_

"I've played the piano since elementary school. My parents suggested I pick up an instrument and the piano called out to me. But despite playing the piano for so many years, I've only played in front of my parents. And even then, that was a rare occasion." Semi tries to remain calm when he speaks about himself to Y/L/N. His palms begin to grow clammy and his fingers move quicker than his memory. The notes are wrong but he moves along. 

"I enjoy playing the guitar too. But it's a pain on my fingers." Semi further comments. 

"Why are you telling me this Semi?" You hesitantly speak up when you hear the final note play. Semi turns to look at you with a serious gaze. 

"I'm not sure. I just felt like I should tell you." He lowers his hands to his lap. "I feel like I've seen a side of you that I shouldn't have and I feel the need to show you a side of me that other's don't see."

_Is Semi mentioning the way your stepmother and stepsister treats you? It has to be that._

A smile tugs on your lips when you think about his reasoning. He's really kindhearted. "So, am I the first person you've played the piano for?" You look over to his fingertips. Semi grows self conscious from your stare and he innocently hides his hands in his pockets. 

"Yeah." 

You quietly giggle with a small smile on your face. A warmness washes over you and you turn your head to look down at your lap. "Thank you. For sharing me this vulnerable part of you Semi." 

Semi bites his inner cheek, his emotions a fluster from Y/L/N's words. "It's not something you have to thank me for Y/L/N." 

"I know but, for you to share something like this with me. Someone who is still a stranger to you..." Your words fall short and you're unsure where your sentence is going. Clearing your throat, you look over to Semi. "Do you play anything else? What about singing?" 

Semi keeps his eyes on Y/L/N's face. He's unsure what she wanted to say but he answers her question. "Just the piano and guitar. I can sing too but you're never going to hear me sing anytime soon." 

"How come? Are you a bad singer?" Y/L/N lightly teases Semi and he casts his eyes to the side. 

"No." His tone comes out rough and full of sensitivity. Semi reaches up to ruffle his hair, a soft shade of pink blooms on his face. "I don't have the confidence to sing in front of anyone." He sheepishly responds after putting up a front. 

"Well, when you do feel confident, can I hear you sing Semi?" You whisper beside him, eyeing his long lashes and casted sharp brown eyes. Semi nibbles his bottom lip and answers you with a slight nod. 

Pleased with his answer, you drop the conversation. The room fills in a beautiful sunset glow. Semi turns to look out the window and you follow his sight. "Looks like it's time for us to head home." You speak up, standing up from your spot to grab your belongings that rest on top of a desk. 

"Looks like it." Semi grabs his backpack, flinging it over one shoulder. "Let's go home." 

"Let's?" You raise a brow when you walk over to the door where Semi heads towards. He turns around and nods his head. 

"I'm not letting you walk home alone after this mornings incident." Semi mentions your morning event during gym period. You lower your head, feeling embarrassed. But you don't retort to his suggestion. 

The two of you exit out of the music room, walking side by side. Clasping your hands together behind your back, you part your lips slightly to ask Semi a question. "Who brought me to the infirmary anyway? I couldn't ask during lunch period." 

"I did." Semi speaks softly, his eyes focused ahead of him. 

Your eyes widen in surprise and you turn your head to look at Semi's side profile. 

"You're really light. Have you been skipping meals?" Semi doesn't look directly at you when he asks. He keeps his eyes ahead. 

Lowering your eyes down to your feet, you nibble your lower lip. "I don't intentionally skip them. It's just..." 

"Is it because of your stepmother and stepsister?" 

Your eyes dart back over to Semi in surprise. You're taken aback when his brown eyes settle on your face. "Is everything alright at home? Should I be worried?" Semi speaks seriously. There's a slight shine in his eyes clouded with worry. 

Your chest tightens up when you see his caring attitude. Semi has barely known you for a month and he's done nothing but worry about you. Something no one has shown you for two years now. 

"Sorry, that's rude of me to ask. We're not that close yet." Semi breaks eye contact first. 

"I-It's okay." You stammer out, clutching tighter to your hands that are behind your back. An awkward silence drapes over the two of you and your feet comes to a halt at a crosswalk. Neither of you speak up. 

Semi curses himself for speaking without thinking. This only happens when he's around Y/L/N. He mentally tries to think of something else to say but his mind comes to a blank. There's a gentle tug on the hem of his shirt. Semi looks over to his side, seeing Y/L/N's lowered head and her hand gingerly holding onto his shirt.

"I'll tell you everything when I feel more comfortable with our friendship." Her soft voice fills Semi's ears. His eyes waver slightly when he looks at her. The sunset that kisses her skin makes her look absolutely beautiful. Y/L/N raises her head up to look directly into Semi's brown eyes. His chest tightens from the sight of her lonely eyes and small smile. 

"That's if you want to still be friends." You weakly mutter out. Semi stares at you speechless and you're unsure if you've pushed him away before he's gotten too close. Your hand that holds onto the hem of his shirt falls back to your side. 

For a split moment, Semi's eyes soften on your face. "Of course, Y/L/N. There's no way I'm letting you go now since you know more secrets about me." Semi speaks in a teasing tone. He turns his attention back forward. "Let's go, it's our turn to cross." 

Semi walks ahead and you hurry over to his side. You're overwhelmed by his warmth that he showers you with. The darkness that clouds your mind seems like it'll be able to see the light of day eventually. 


	10. 9PM phone call

Two weeks have passed since you've slowly interacted with Semi. 

You're sitting at your desk with a pen in hand, scribbling down the answers to your homework. Your back starts to hurt and you lower your pen from your hand. Leaning back, you raise your arms up to stretch.

"What time is it?" You murmur under your breath, reaching out for your phone that sits to your right side of the desk. The time is already nearing 9PM and you've yet to eat dinner. You were engrossed on your homework to hear your rumbling stomach. You also notice the missed called from Semi an hour ago. 

_Did he accidentally call you? Is it too late to return the call?_

Curious to why he called, you unlock your phone and stare at his contact. You grow nervous at the thought of calling him this late at night. It's not like you two had school the next day. Your finger hovers over the call button. Forcing your eyes closed, you tap on the call button and raise your phone by your ear. 

The dreadful sound of the dial tone fills your ears. You slouch in your chair, wrapping your other arm around your waist. Your stomach flips with each ring. You catch yourself holding onto your breath and the automated voice box echoes in your ear. Your anxiety dissipates when you lower the phone from your ear. "Guess he's asleep." But the vibration of your phone in your hand startles you and your heart is in your throat when you see Semi's name on your phone screen. Sitting up straight, you quickly answer the call.

"S-Semi?" Your voice squeaks and you mentally cringe. There's a ruffling sound when you listen. 

"Sorry for missing your call. I was in the shower." Semi ruffles his damp hair with a towel. He hangs up his towel on his desk chair before sitting down on his bed.

"I should be the one to apologize. I missed your call earlier." Your finger twirls the end of your hair. There's the usual silence that enters your conversation with Semi. "Was there a reason you called?" You muster the courage to speak up. 

Semi grows nervous, his hands clutching onto his phone. He runs his other hand through his hair, feeling the coolness touch his skin. Gulping, he squeezes his eyes shut and inhales deeply. "The guys were curious if you want to tag along with our outing tomorrow. The weather is suppose to be nice so we were thinking of visiting an amusement park before the summer arrives." 

_Amusement park?_

You try to envision the three casually going to an amusement park for fun and it's hard to imagine when it comes to Semi and Ushijima. You can easily see Tendō at an amusement park by himself but not the other two. 

Semi hears the silence on Y/L/N's end and he grows nervous. 

_Maybe she's not comfortable with everyone yet?_

"I know it's a bit sudden so it's alright if you decline. I'm sure the others will understand too." Semi speaks up, running his fingers through his hair again. 

You stand up from your chair, walking over to the light switch to flick them off before laying down in bed. "No, it sounds fun. I'll go." You whisper over the phone. 

Semi relaxes when he hears Y/L/N's response. "Alright. I'll text the two about it." 

"What time should I head to the train station?" Lifting your blanket up, you slip underneath it. You lay down, resting your head on your pillow with your phone pressed close to your ear. 

"Tendō will be driving, so we'll swing by your place. Probably around 9AM." Semi hears Y/L/N rustle against her blanket. 

"Tendō has a drivers license?" You raise an eyebrow, staring at the ceiling in the darkness of your room. Semi faintly chuckles and nods his head despite Y/L/N not being able to see him. 

"Surprisingly, yes. The three of us have our license but Ushijima hardly drives since he depends on his parents cars. Mines a motorcycle so that wouldn't be convenient." 

_Motorcycle?_

Something about Semi owning a motorcycle doesn't seem out of the ordinary. You're sure he looks really charming riding one. "Wow...a motorcycle? That's pretty badass Semi." You quietly snicker to yourself. 

Y/L/N's words makes Semi shy. He scrunches his nose innocently and slumps down on his bed, laying down with his phone pressed to his ear. His sharp brown eyes stare out towards the window where the moon illuminates his dark room. "I guess." Semi curtly responds. 

You reach over towards your dresser, pulling out the melatonin gummies. The sound must've been loud in the phone when you hear Semi speak up. 

"Eating a late night snack at 9PM, Y/L/N?" 

Nibbling the bottom of your lip, you shake your head. "Not exactly. I have to take melatonin gummies before bed every night." 

_Does Y/L/N struggle with falling asleep? There's no other reason for her to take them, right?_

"I have a hard time sleeping at night and I deal with insomnia. At times, I usually just take them if I miss dinner too." You speak softly, popping two gummies into your mouth to chew. 

A sadness washes over Semi when he listens to Y/L/N's soft voice. His eyes downcast to his blanket and he doesn't realize the frown that twitches onto his face. Another silence is met in the call. Swallowing the saliva that builds in Semi's mouth, he speaks in a low soft tone that matches hers. "Did you eat dinner tonight Y/L/N?" 

Pursing your lips, you respond with silence. You can hear the gruntled sigh escape from Semi. He pinches the bridge of his nose and ruffles his hair. Your phone chimes and Semi changes the call into a FaceTime. "W-Why are we Face-Timing now?" You nervously ask before accepting. There's a faint glow on Semi's face and despite the lighting being horrible, you can see the stern glare he gives you. 

His voice is a low grumble when your eyes waver towards the screen. "Are you trying to make me worry over you Y/L/N?" Semi's tone sends a chill down your spine. You watch him set the phone behind something, probably his second pillow. He crosses his arms to amp up how stern he is being. The sight makes you giggle and there's a warmth in your chest from his worry. 

"Are you lecturing me now? That's very senpai of you to do." 

"Y/L/N." Semi sighs when he says your name aloud. "That's it. I'm making you lunch for the entire school year. We can't have you passing out again. Are you allergic to anything?" Semi's words slip through his lips like a waterfall as you listen. You've never heard him talk so much, let alone lecture you like this before. This feeling of having someone care for you makes you soft. 

"I can't let you do that Semi. I can't return the favor." You mutter under your breath, pulling your blanket over your mouth to hide the frown that grows. The next sentence that escapes from Semi's lips causes your eyes to widen. 

"Getting to spend another day with you is enough, Y/L/N." 

Your eyes flick over to your phone. Semi wears his usual stoic expression, his eyes unwavering from his words. 

Semi grows embarrassed for saying something so cheesy. His insides twist and he bites his lower lip in response. Lowering his sharp brown eyes to his blanket, he parts his lips slightly. "What your stepsister said to you a few weeks back...it still bothers me." 

"I told you to forget about th--"

"I can't." Semi raises his voice slightly. You're silenced from his emotions. "How could she easily tell you to die. She doesn't understand what you're going through. For her to say no one will miss you, that's also bullshit." 

You notice the slight pain in Semi's face. His face scrunches together and you wonder if he's speaking more to himself than to you. Or maybe both. You start to wonder if Semi is going through something as well. He's always there when you least expect it. Maybe you can be there for him too. 

"Semi." You weakly call out his name to get his attention. Semi's face softens up and he turns his attention back to you. "Is something bothering you? I'm here to listen if you need..." You fail to finish your words when you eye Semi's slightly widen eyes. 

He casts his eyes to the side and shakes his head. Semi wants to be someone Y/L/N can lean on. He didn't want to burden her with his own problems. If he were to lean on her, it would defeat the purpose of being her shoulder to lean on. 

"It's easier if you open up to a stranger at times than it is with someone close, right?"

Semi's breathing sharpens when he hears Y/L/N's question. He slowly returns his eyes on her, surprised to see her wear a tiny smile on her face. 

"You told me that the first day we met. You shouldn't back out on your own words Semi." 

Semi purses his lips, swallowing the saliva that builds up in his mouth. 

"I told you about my dependent on melatonin gummies, let's trade information." You playfully make a suggestion and Semi's face softens from your words. 

"Are we just trading secrets with one another now?" The corner of Semi's lips curl slightly. He holds back on smiling fully from Y/L/N's cute persuasion. She shrugs and tilts her phone sideways to lay on her side. 

Y/L/N patiently waits for Semi to say something. Her curious eyes within the darkness of her room is illuminating. Semi feels guilty if he were to say nothing at all. Mimicking Y/L/N's pose, Semi also lays on his side, pulling his phone slightly closer. "Don't laugh at me when I tell you this." 

You raise a pinky and there's a faintest of smiles on Semi's face when he sees what you're doing. He plays along by raising his pinky up and the two of you curl them. Semi ponders before he sighs and relaxes his shoulders. 

"I feel left behind." 

Your eyebrow raises when you listen to Semi's sentence. 

_He feels left behind? By who?_

"I hate to admit this but, I've had this feeling ever since Shirabu, our other setter, joined the team." Semi tightens his jaw, clenching his hands into fists under his blanket. "He's much younger than I am and his skills are beyond mine. Because of this, I've been casted on the sideline each game." 

The hollow look in Semi's eyes causes your heart to sink. He looks absolutely hurt saying these things aloud. You recall the conversation during lunch in the nurses office two weeks before. Ushijima and Tendō both hyped Semi up as a player who would help his teammates.

_Is he possibly losing the spotlight because of this?_

This Shirabu person might solely focus on himself instead which helps him excel in his role as a setter. You don't know much about volleyball but that's all you can come up with.

"I've been practicing more than usual to get rid of this feeling of being left behind, but it seems like my efforts are useless. Coach continues to keep me on the sidelines and it seems like Shirabu is constantly growing while I'm idling." Semi knits his brows together, heaving a deep exhale. He feels slightly better after voicing his thoughts out loud instead of having them pent up inside. 

"Sorry, I spoke so much and didn't let you say anything." Semi clears his throat, looking back over to Y/L/N who wears a sad expression. Her eyes are glossed over and the frown she wears is deep. 

You part your lips slightly, getting your thoughts together. "I know this might not sound much coming from me. Especially, since we've only started getting to know one another." You bite your inner cheek, feeling nervous out of no where. It's not like you're standing directly in front of Semi as you tell him this. 

"I know it's hard to not compare yourself to others but...you're Semi. He's Shirabu. Shirabu must've had the same thought process at least once in his lifetime. There's always someone who's better at us in something but what matters most is seeing your own successes." You nervously look at Semi. His attention is still on you, so you continue to speak. 

"Don't belittle your own hard work Semi. You're just as good of a setter as this Shirabu guy. And don't forget, volleyball is a team game. You'll never be left behind if you're a team of one. Your teammates wouldn't leave their best team player behind anyway. Tendō-senpai would definitely carry you on his back if you were to lag behind. And...you're the best setter in my eyes." 

Semi's chest tightens when he hears Y/L/N's voice soften even more on her last sentence. He snickers and narrows his eyes on her. "You've never watched me play before, have you? How could you say I'm the best setter?"

"Because it's you." Y/L/N is quick to respond and Semi's left speechless. His words are trapped in his throat when the two stare at one another. "A-Anyway, it's getting late. I'm starting to feel sleepy so the gummies might be kicking in. I'll see you tomorrow Semi. Good night." Y/L/N quickly ends the call before Semi could say his own farewells. 

He watches the call end and he readjusts himself to lay on his back. His eyes stare blankly at the ceiling above him. "Because it's me?" Semi murmurs into his quiet bedroom, a soft chuckle escapes from him. "That dork." 

You hide your face in your blanket, kicking your feet on the bed. You can't believe you've said something so cheesy and even lied about feeling sleepy. You're actually far from it. This is probably the first night where the gummies have failed to lull you to sleep. 


	11. Amusement park fun

Tendō jams along to the music he's blasting in his car with Ushijima sitting on his passenger side. 

"Can you turn that down just a bit Tendō?" Ushijima murmurs under his breath. His olive eyes stare out of the window, the trees and homes of a neighborhood passing by. The two are on their way to pick up Semi and Y/L/N. 

Tendō complies and lowers the music down. He casts his eyes over to Ushijima who wears his usual deadpan expression. Tendō elbows Ushijima's shoulder. "What's with the long face? Aren't you excited? We're going to an amusement park!" 

Ushijima closes his eyes, releasing an inaudible sigh under his breath. "It's going to be packed." 

"That's the fun part! People watching is part of the fun while we wait in line for a ride that lasts for a minute." Tendō chuckles to himself. He flicks on his turning signal before making a right turn. 

"I can't understand your logic sometimes Tendō." Ushijima shakes his head. He grabs his phone out of his pocket to dial Semi's number to inform him that the two are just five minutes away. 

"We'll also have another addition to our group today." Tendō smiles gleefully. He hums happily to the faint tune of the radio. "I wonder if Y/L/N will wear a cute outfit." Ushijima knits his brows together, staring at Tendō from the corner of his eye.

"What's up Ushi?" Semi picks up Ushijima's call, balancing his phone between his shoulder and ear while he ties the laces of his converse shoe. 

"We're less than five minutes to your place." Ushijima's baritone voice rings out on the phone. Semi raises a hand up to say goodbye to his parents before opening the front door. 

"Alright, I'll wait outside." The moment Semi steps foot outside, Tendō's car comes to a halt in front of Semi's driveway. The red spiky haired boy pops his head out of the driver window and waves wildly at Semi. "Morning sunshine!" 

Semi huffs under his breath.

_Tendō is as energetic as usual._

"He looks like the opposite of sunshine, Tendō." Ushijima speaks up when he eyes Semi walking over to Ushijima's side of the car, opening the backseat door. Despite the warm weather, Semi is covered in a single color. Black. From head to toe there's nothing but black on him. 

Semi sports a metal band t-shirt, distressed black skinny jeans, black converses, a black bucket hat, silver band rings, a silver chain bracelet, and one ear adorns ear cuffs while the other is clasped with three silver small hoops. 

"Going to a concert Semisemi?" Tendō playfully jokes. Ushijima holds back from the light chuckling that itches in his throat. 

"Shut up." Semi mutters under his breath. "Here's Y/L/N's address. Let's not make her wait long." 

"Aye aye, captain!" Tendō salutes and eyes Semi in the rearview mirror. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You're turning left and right in front of the mirror. Anxiety filling your palms and a nauseating feeling in your stomach. You've never gone out before with friends. Let alone a group of guy friends. You wondered if you should dress casually or try to look cute in front of them. It's not like you were trying to impress any of them. You're sure you're not their type anyway. 

Knocking yourself down before you even see them, you're left feeling depressed when you stare at yourself in the mirror. Everything about you is normal. You don't deem yourself as the most beautiful and you know you're not completely trash material. 

You refrain from doing anything to your hair. With the thought of roller coasters, your hair will become a wild mess at the end of the ride anyway. The same can be said about your makeup. You left it natural incase of any potential water rides crashing over your way. 

You settle with a simple outfit. A plain white tee with denim suspender shorts and a pair of sneakers for comfort. 

"Is this too plain?" You murmur to yourself. Without anytime to change into something else, your phone chimes by your desk. Semi's name flashes on the screen and you hurry over to answer it. 

"Morning, we're outside whenever you're ready." Semi looks over to the front door of Y/L/N's house. He opens his door and walks over to the front steps to wait for her. 

"I'll be right out." You quickly answer Semi, grabbing your mini backpack before hurrying downstairs. 

"There's no need for you to ru--" Semi barely has the time to finish his sentence when he sees the front door open and Y/L/N bumps her face into his chest. 

You rub your face, fluttering your eyes open to see Semi. You grow speechless when you see him stand in front of your door. "Semi?" 

Semi ends the call and slides his phone into his pocket, leaving his hands in his pocket. His sharp brown eyes soften when he looks at Y/L/N. 

"You look..." Your words fall short when you take a good look at Semi. 

Semi grows self conscious from Y/L/N's wandering eyes. He quickly turns around and walks ahead. "Let's get going. It's about an hour drive from here so we'll be arriving when the park opens." 

"Ah, right." You hurry after Semi, stopping at the car when you see Tendō open the backseat door behind the drivers side. 

"Good morning princess, your ride is here." Tendō sings out with a playful smile. You giggle from his antics and whisper a soft thank you. Tendō and Ushijima look the same outside of their uniform attire. Tendō wears a graphic tee and a pair of denim shorts with colorful sneakers while Ushijima wore a plain white tee, denim jeans, and converses. 

You hesitantly look over to your right. 

"Semi looks cool, right? I think he's the most fashionable right now compared to Ushi and I." Tendō speaks up from the driver seat as he reverses his car out of your driveway. Semi hides his eyes by lowering his bucket hat. His face is turned towards the window and you notice his reflection. His jaw is tight and it seems like Semi isn't one to handle compliments well. 

_Is he being shy?_

"He looks like a model from a magazine." You reply to Tendō with a small smile. Tendō smirks, his eyes looking at Semi from the rearview mirror. There's a faint reaction when Semi rustles in his seat. 

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Ushijima cuts into the conversation, turning around to look directly at you. You grow nervous from Ushijima's attention. Pursing your lips, you shake your head. He turns around and reaches towards a bag that sits between his feet. 

You're surprised when Ushijima hands you an onigiri and a juice box. This selection makes you feel like a child but you happily accept his offer. 

"Tendō and I stopped at a convenience store before we picked you two up." Ushijima extends another onigiri and green tea towards Semi. Semi quietly takes the items from Ushijima and thanks him with a whisper. 

"It's an hour drive from here so make yourself comfortable Y/L/N." Tendō looks at the rearview mirror towards Y/L/N who nods her head with a small smile. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

A gust of wind causes your hair to flutter wildly when you wait for the others to enter the amusement park. Your fingers run through your hair, attempting to comb out the knots that start to form from the wind. There's already the sound of screams from a rollercoaster drop and laughter from children and adults alike. The last time you visited an amusement park must've been with your parents in elementary. 

The sunrays shine on your face and you squint at the brightness. There's a shadow that then casts over your eyes and you turn to the left to see Semi place his bucket hat over your head. His brown eyes rest on your face. "I probably should've told you to bring a hat. We can't have you passing out from heatstroke." 

You force yourself to look down to your feet. You feel shy from Semi's actions but he seems indifferent about it. Or that's what it seems like to you. 

"Thank you Semi." Finding your voice, you speak up. Neither of you spoken to each other during the car ride so you feel a bit awkward. "Um." Clenching your hands on the strap of your backpack, you force yourself to look at Semi. His eyes never left your face and you startle from the sight. "You look...handsome today." 

Semi raises an eyebrow, unsure if he's heard Y/L/N correctly. The area around them is crowded so it's hard for him to hear her soft voice. "What was that?" 

You clench your teeth when Semi asks for you to repeat yourself. Raising a hand up, you wave it over your face. "N-Nothing. Where's Tendō and Ushi?" You change the topic and pretend to look around. 

Semi holds back the smile that curls onto his face when he sees Y/L/N dodge his question. "You look cute today Y/L/N." Semi mutters towards Y/L/N. Her widen eyes makes it obvious that she's heard him. The tips of her ears redden and her cheeks form a beautiful rose color. 

"Sheesh, the line to get in is ridiculous!" Tendō shouts when he jogs over to the two. He tilts his head when he notices Y/L/N wearing Semi's hat. Her face flushing red. Tendō carefully lifts the brim of the hat up to see Y/L/N's face more clearly. "Are you already getting sick Y/L/N?" Tendō casually rests the back of his hand on your forehead without the courtesy of your personal space. You clumsily step back, waving your hands over your face.

Semi gently puts a hand on the palm of your back, stopping you from colliding into others. "I gave her my hat to avoid any incidents. We should get some water bottles too." 

Your lips part slightly and you grow guilty for making the others worry over you. Ushijima reaches into his backpack, water bottle already prepared and extended to you. You weakly reach for it and thank him. 

"Alright, where should we go first?" Tendō hovers a hand over his eyes, scoping the amusement park. "Is there anything you can't ride Y/L/N?" 

Looking up to Tendō, you shake your head. "I'm fine with anything."

"Hell yeah! That's what I like to hear!" Tendō beams from your answer. "Let's get on all of the rollercoasters!" Tendō grabs hold of your wrist, pulling you along after him. With one hand gripping onto the water bottle, you raise your other hand to the top of Semi's bucket hat.

"W-Wait Tendō-senpai!" You cry out while being tugged along. 

Semi and Ushijima both watch the two blend into the crowd, they sigh under their breaths before looking at one another. "I guess we should go after them." Ushijima murmurs. He walks ahead with Semi right next to him.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Four rollercoaster rides later, you're slumped over a picnic table, exhausted. Your heart is still hammering from the last ride. 

"You overdid it Tendō." Semi kicks Tendō under the table, glaring at him. Tendō winces and rubs his leg. 

"We had to get on them back to back before the crowd gets worse." Tendō whines out. He scans the area around them and the park is now much more crowded than the opening crowd. Ushijima holds onto his stomach, not feeling too good himself. "I should've brought some medicine along..." 

"I think I saw a gift shop with some. Should I go get some for you Ushi?" Tendō starts to stand up and Ushijima stands up with him. 

"I'll come along. Could we stop at the restrooms first though?" Ushijima holds back the belch, his face scrunching. Tendō frowns at the sight, feeling queasy himself. He offers Ushijima an arm, helping Ushijima to the closest bathroom. 

"Don't leave you two! We'll be back!" Tendō shouts out towards Y/L/N and Semi. 

You faintly nod your head and slowly sit yourself up. You're alone with Semi again and there's the usual silent conversation. 

"Are you feeling okay Y/L/N? Sorry about Tendō. He gets a little ahead of himself sometimes." Semi speaks kindly to you despite his earlier grumbling towards Tendō. You form an okay sign with your hand. 

"I'm okay. What about you Semi? Are you not burning up in your clothes?" You eye his outfit and Semi lowers his eyes to his clothes from your words. He shakes his head before returning his sharp brown eyes over to you. "You know, I would never imagine you in this kind of outfit Semi. You're surprising me every time we see each other." You carefully take his bucket hat off of your head, eyeing the hat in your hand. 

"Is it that surprising?" Semi speaks up, his attention resting on Y/L/N. She shyly looks at him from the corner of her eyes, nodding her head. Her cheeks blush and she wears a tiny smile. 

"I feel a bit intimidated just sitting across from you. You look really cool Semi-senpai." You purposely slip in the senpai to get a reaction from him and it's well worth it. 

Semi props his elbow on the picnic table, clasping his hand over his mouth to hide whatever expression he's forming right now from you. You extend your arm over to him, resting his bucket hat on his head. You then take your phone out to take a photo of Semi. 

Semi slowly looks over to Y/L/N who wears a smile when she lowers her phone down. "My senpai is really cool." He hears her whisper under her breath. 

Biting his inner cheek, Semi clears his throat. "Didn't I say to stop calling me that Y/L/N?" 

Y/L/N turns her phone over to him, showing the photo she's taken just a second ago. "Look at how shy you look Semi." She giggles. "It's a bit comedic how badass your outfit is and then to see this kind of expression." Y/L/N continues to giggle, her cheeks turning red from how much she's laughing. 

Semi nibbles his bottom lip. He takes his own phone out to take pictures of her. He then switches it over to a video to record her beautiful laughter. Y/L/N recollects herself and looks over to Semi. She grows shy when she sees his raised phone. 

"A-Are you take a picture of me as payback?" You stammer out, eyeing the phone and then at Semi. He wears a devilish smirk, tilting his head to the side. His very expression is charming. 

Semi shrugs, his voice low. "I don't know, am I?"

Covering your face, you cry out. "You definitely are!" 

A warm chuckle erupts from Semi's throat and he stops the recording to put his phone away. He then takes his bucket hat off and gently places it over Y/L/N. She hides her face with his hat, sulking. 

"We're back!" Tendō shouts, running towards the picnic table. Tendō quickly notices Y/L/N hiding herself with her arms and he raises an eyebrow. "What did you do to her Semi?" 

Semi furrows his brows together. "Why do you assume I did something?"

"Why is Y/L/N hiding her face then?" Ushijima comments, he slowly sits back down with a water bottle in hand.

Feeling the heat in your face calm down, you raise your head to look over to Tendō and Ushijima. "Are you feeling better now Ushijima-senpai? Could we get on more rides?" Ushijima flicks his eyes over to you, nodding his head. Tendō narrows his eyes on Y/L/N and Semi, finding something suspicious is going on but he doesn't pry further. 

Tendō's distracted the moment Y/L/N calls out to him. "Let's go Tendo-senpai. We have to get on all the rides before the park closes." Tendō perks up with a smile, he extends a hand for Y/L/N to hold. 

Your eyes dart down to Tendō's extended hand. 

_Does he want you to hold onto his hand? Isn't that a bit too..._

Semi slaps Tendō's offered hand away. "Don't act so friendly to Y/L/N." 

Tendō darts his eyes over to Semi who slides his hands in his pockets. "Why are you being so overprotective of her. You're not her boyfriend Semi." Tendō sticks his tongue out, offering Y/L/N his hand again. 

"Let's go Y/L/N." Ushijima cuts into the conversation, leading you away from the two who bicker at one another. You follow next to Ushijima, nervously looking over to the olive haired giant. 

"Ushijima-senpai."

"You can call me Ushi." Ushijima looks down at you from the corner of his eye. Your lips part slightly from his words. Clearing your throat, you bite your bottom lip. "Ushi, are those two always arguing like that?" 

"Semi and Tendō?" 

You nod your head to Ushijima's question. He shrugs in response, eyeing the next ride. The two of you get in line and Ushijima turns to face you. "I guess you can say they do. Tendō treats me the same way but I don't react as strongly as Semi does. I sometimes feel like Tendō is purposely teasing Semi to rile him up." 

A smile forms on your face and you giggle at the thought. "That sounds like something Tendō-senpai would do." 

"Are you enjoying yourself Y/L/N?" Tendō rejoins you and Ushijima after running away from Semi. You nod to him in response. 

"This is the most fun I've had in awhile. Thank you for inviting me." You answer honestly, a genuine smile on your face. 

Semi slows down when he sees the others ahead of him. His heart wavers when he sees a smile on Y/L/N's face that he's never seen before. 

_It seems like she's enjoying herself today._

Semi joins up with the others and he silently watches Y/L/N converse with Ushijima and Tendō. He feared she would be closed off around the two, but it seems like she's slowly opening up to them as well. There's a sense of ease in Semi's chest when he watches over her. Y/L/N's eyes flick over to his and Semi pulls himself out of his thoughts. 

"Semi, let's ride this one together." You walk over to stand next to Semi. 

Tendō drops his jaw, clutching his heart dramatically. "Are you already tired of me being your ride buddy?" 

"It's not like that. Don't be so dramatic Tendō." Ushijima tugs Tendō along as the line moves forward. Semi casts his eyes down to Y/L/N. "Are you sure you want to ride with me?" 

Nodding your head, your eyes look directly at Semi's. You stand up on your tiptoes to whisper into Semi's ear. "Tendō-senpai screams louder than I do on rollercoaster rides." 

Semi holds his breath when he feels Y/L/N's breath tickle his ear. Her whispering voice is just as cute as it was last night during their phone call. Noticing her eyes idling on him, Semi clears his throat, embarrassed for zoning out. "Yeah, Tendō's actually scared of roller coasters. But he tries to be brave whenever there's a cute girl around." 

Your eyes widen when you hear Semi's subtle compliment. You grow shy, turning your blushing face away from him. 

Semi smiles to himself when he watches Y/L/N grow silent. 

_She's too cute._


	12. Someone to protect

"Is she still asleep?" Tendō whispers with the radio on low. He nears Y/L/N's house around 6:30 at night. The four successfully rode every ride in the amusement park and shared everlasting memories with several photos. 

Semi hesitantly looks over at Y/L/N who's resting her head on his shoulder. He couldn't sum up the courage to pull himself away from her. Her chest heaves up and down slowly in a sleepy pattern. "Yeah." Semi answers curtly and softly. Tendō carefully pulls the car up into her driveway. He notices a car that wasn't there earlier in the morning. 

Pointing over to it, Tendō raises an eyebrow. "I wonder who's car that is." 

"One of her parents?" Ushijima answers blankly, a shrug to his shoulder. 

The answer to Tendō's question is answered when the front door of the house opens. A middle aged man with scruffy hair and a paint stained shirt and jeans with black steel toe boots exits out the house. Tendō and Ushijima stiffen in their seats, looking nervous when the man walks closer and closer to Tendō's window. The man squats down to look at Tendō who lowers his window down. "H-Hello sir." Tendō stammers out, raising one hand to wave.

Semi raises an eyebrow when he notices Tendō's stutter. 

_That's a first._

The man looks around the car and his eyes soften when he lands them on Y/L/N who's sleeping. "There's my princess. Are you good friends with my daughter?" The man who everyone assumes is Y/L/N's father, eyes the three guys in the car. Tendō nods his head, plastering a smile. 

"My name's Tendō. The guy next to me is Ushijima and the one Y/L/N's sleeping on is Semi. We're her seniors. Sorry we didn't ask permission to take her out with us today." Tendō scratches the back of his neck shyly. 

The man shakes his head, a warm laughter erupting in his throat. "No, no. I wasn't here and Y/N is a big girl. I'm sure she was in safe hands. You can call me Mr. Y/L/N. I hope my daughter wasn't too much trouble." 

Tendō waves his hands frantically, shaking his head. "No, far from it sir!" 

Ushijima murmurs something along the lines of the three worrying over Y/L/N getting a heatstroke but he feels a kick in the back of his chair from Semi. Mr. Y/L/N looks alarmed. "Heatstroke?" 

Tendō awkwardly laughs and tries to clear the air. "Um, would you mind waking up Y/L/N for us? We're afraid to pull her out of her sleep." 

Y/L/N's father nods his head, forgetting about Ushijima's muttering for a brief moment. Tendō unlocks the door and Mr. Y/L/N walks over to the back passenger seat door, opening it. "I'll take her from here. Semi, right?" 

Semi eyes Y/L/N's fathers eyes directly, he gives a brief nod. Semi notices how rough and battered Y/L/N's fathers hands are. Those hands are of a working man. From the looks of how Mr. Y/L/N is still in his uniform, he must've just gotten home briefly. Despite the rough looking hands Mr. Y/L/N has, he gingerly wakes Y/L/N up with a shake to her shoulders. "Y/L/N, your friends are trying to head home. Let's get you to bed." 

Your body is lightly shaken and you faintly hear a familiar low tone of your father. 

_Father?_

Your dream disappears when you slowly flutter your eyes from the shaking of your shoulders again. There's a warmth radiating from your body and you jolt awake. Your eyes lift up to see Semi closely next to you. "Ah--" Your words are in your throat when you realize you've fallen asleep on Semi's shoulder. 

"Y/N." The warm voice of your father pulls you away from Semi and you notice him standing outside of the door. His calloused fingers ruffle your hair and he helps you out of your seatbelt. "Let's get you to bed. Make sure to say goodbye to your friends before you come back in." 

Before you can say goodbye, a loud grumble comes from someone's stomach in the car. Both you and father look in surprise at the three guys in the car. The only one to act embarrassed is Ushijima who clenches his jaw, his eyes squeezing tightly. Tendō purses his lips, trying to hold back his laughter. 

Mr. Y/L/N looks down at his watch, noticing that it's about dinner time. "I know I just said for Y/N to hurry in but...would the three of you like to join us for dinner? You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'm sure your parents are all worried about you too." 

The three exchange looks to one another. "My parents aren't expecting me to be home anytime soon. What about you two?" Tendō looks at Ushijima and Semi. Semi shrugs. "I can give my parents a quick call to tell them I'll be out a bit later. Ushi?" 

Ushijima awkwardly holds a hand over his stomach, the tips of his ears red. "My parents aren't expecting me to be home until late so..."

"Alright, let's all go inside. I'll let Miyumi know we'll have extra guests tonight." Father presses his hand on the palm of your back, pushing you forward first. You clumsily walk forward with your dads persistence. With a bit of distance away from the guys, Mr. Y/L/N eyes Y/N. "So is Semi your boyfriend? Or is it one of the other two?" 

Your eyes widen when you dart them over to father. "None of them are!" 

Father chuckles wholeheartedly, a smile on his face. "No need to deny any of them so quickly Y/N." The two of you slide off your shoes at the foyer before entering further into the house. "I'll talk to Miyumi, wait for your friends and guide them over to the dining room." 

Nodding your head, you watch your father walk towards the kitchen where your future stepmother and stepsister are. Your stepsister glares at you from the oven. You cast your eyes away, biting your lower lip. 

"Wow, to think we'll be inside Y/L/N's house!" Tendō's voice pulls your attention away and you notice his bright eyes. 

Semi elbows Tendō's side. "Let's not overstay our welcome Tendō." Tendo hunches over, rubbing the area with squeezed eyes. Ushijima bows slightly to you while he takes his shoes off. 

"Thank you for inviting me over Y/L/N." Ushijima tries to contain his embarrassed expression with his usual stoic face. But his redden ears give him away. You nod your head, holding back your giggles. Raising a hand behind you, you usher the three to follow. 

The three curiously look around when Y/L/N walks them over to the dining room. The home gives off a warm inviting feeling with the faint scent of linen. There's not many empty spots on the walls or the space. But there is a definite lack of family pictures around the house. 

"Come over here you four. Take a seat." Mr. Y/L/N waves the four over. He takes a seat at the center of the table and two strangers to Ushijima and Tendō bow slightly to them. "This is Miyumi, my fiancé and her daughter Emily." 

"It's lovely to meet friends of Y/L/N." Miyumi speaks with a small smile. Tendō and Ushijima both bow in response. Semi refrains from acting disrespectful in front of Mr. Y/L/N and also bows. 

"Thank you for allowing us to join you." Semi speaks up before taking a seat next to Y/L/N. Tendō sits beside Semi and Ushijima sits next to Tendō. 

You sit on the right side of your father, directly across from Miyumi. You avoid making any eye contact with her and Emily. The two are only putting on an act for your father. 

"Now with the introductions done, let's eat." Mr. Y/L/N smiles widely, a chuckle erupting from his throat. Miyumi and Emily politely fills the guys bowl with rice. Purposely skipping you. You refrain from biting your inner cheek when you notice this. 

Picking up your bowl, you reach for the rice spoon but stop halfway when you see your fathers hand. "And the best for last." His warm smile erases your sadness that creeps into your palm. Father scoops a generous amount into your bowl. The corner of your lips form a tiny smile and you quietly thank him. 

Semi glares at Emily who sits across from him. She rolls her eyes when she watches Mr. Y/L/N and Y/L/N's interact with one another. It's obvious that Emily is jealous of Y/L/N. Her eyes flick over to Semi, noticing a pair of eyes on her. She furrows her brows for a split second until she's being called out to by Tendō. "So, you're Y/L/N's sister?" 

"Step." Y/L/N quickly corrects Tendō. Emily refrains from clicking her tongue and scrunching her face at Y/L/N's reply. Emily wears a fake smile, nodding her head. Tendō looks alarmed at first but he awkwardly laughs it off. Emily clears her throat, sitting up straighter when she eyes the three guys in front of her. She wonders how Y/L/N's managed to befriend them. 

_Are they really friends with Y/L/N or is something else going on? Did Y/L/N seduce these three?_

"What are your relationships with Y/L/N? I've never seen friends around Y/L/N, let alone three charming guys. Is she tricking you three or something?" Emily speaks in a high pitch tone and your chewing stops when you look over to her. 

Ushijima quietly looks over to Emily. He's already not liking this girl. She wears a glimmer in her eyes and a sly smirk.

_Girls like her are the worst._

Tendō leans over to look at Y/L/N. He notices her far off eyes. He recalls Semi mentioning these lonely eyes that Y/L/N wears.

_Is that the look?_

Tendō isn't aware of Y/L/N's situation but he's no idiot when it comes to bullying. Emily is purposely asking this question to make it seem like Y/L/N is something she's not. 

"Emily." Mr. Y/L/N's deep tone rings out and it sends a shiver down everyone's spine. "It's one thing to be jealous but refrain from assuming your sisters actions. Y/N is a wonderful person and I'm sure these three notice that." 

Semi picks up a slice of broiled pork belly and he gently places it on top of Y/L/N's bed of rice. 

You stare at the pork belly that rests in your bowl before turning your attention to Semi who looks directly into your eyes. "Y/L/N is a friend I want to protect." Semi speaks in a gentle tone, his eyes soften slightly and he's far from looking like a bad boy with his outfit. Tendō wears a smile when he hears Semi's answer. "Me too! Me too! As her senpai, I'd also like to protect her." 

"I agree." Ushijima comments. 

Mr. Y/L/N looks entertained while his daughter lowers her eyes to her bowl, her cheeks flushing from her friends compliments. "Protect her? I think that's a job of her fathers." The atmosphere lightens up considerably with only two people sulking. Miyumi and Emily. 

You feel a tightness in your chest and you're overwhelmed by Semi's, Tendō's, and Ushijima's words. The three hardly know a thing about you but they stand by your side against Emily. You're incredibly thankful of the three. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

With dinner successfully coming to an end without anymore interference from Emily, you're waiting at the front door to see the three off. The three say their thank you's and goodbyes to the others before joining you at the foyer.

"Thank you again for allowing us to eat dinner with you Y/L/N." Ushijima speaks up when he finishes tying the laces of his converses. Shaking your head, you wave a hand in front of your face. 

"Sorry for holding the three of you up from going home." 

Tendō extends a hand up to Y/L/N's hair, ruffling it. "Don't apologize Y/L/N. If anything, you saved our parents from making dinner for us." A warm laughter erupts from Tendō. "We'll see you at school, make sure to get some rest and thank you for coming along with us today. I hope you enjoyed yourself." 

With a smile, you nod your head. Ushijima and Tendō both leave first while Semi idles a bit. He waits for the other two to leave before walking over to you. You raise your head up to say something but Semi cuts you off. 

"Emily is a bitch, I hate her." 

Widening your eyes, you're left speechless from Semi's blunt honesty. "Um..."

"I don't know how you can deal with her, but if she says something sly to you, tell me." Semi wears a stern glare towards you and you find yourself nodding your head. He then clears his throat and relaxes his shoulders. "You don't have plans tomorrow, do you?" 

Confused to Semi's question, you shake your head. Semi pulls out his phone and you watch his fingers quickly tap on the screen. Your phone chimes in your pocket and you stare at the text message he's sent you. 

"That's my address. Come over so I can return the favor for letting me eat dinner tonight." Semi raises a hand to say goodbye before you can utter a response. "See you later Y/L/N. Get some rest." 

Before Semi can fully exit out of the house, you call out for him in a hurry. "S-Semi, wait." He stops in his tracks, not turning around to look at you. "You don't need to return the favor or anything. B-Besides, shouldn't you ask your parents if it's okay for me to come over before inviting me?" 

Semi turns around slightly to eye you from the corner of his eye. "I insist and my parents love meeting my friends. Do you have anymore excuses to give me?" 

Pursing your lips, your mind blanks out and you shake your head. Semi starts to walk again but he stops halfway down the pathway to the driveway. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Now you definitely don't have an excuse." Semi turns around to give his entire attention to you. You blankly stare at him, lowering your eyes down from the shyness that creeps up. 

_Why is he so adamant all the time?_

"Sweet dreams Y/L/N." 

His gentle voice pulls at your attention and by the time you look up, Semi's already made his way inside Tendō's car. Tendō and Ushijima both wave goodbye to you from inside the car and you do the same, waving goodbye. You don't go back inside until Tendō's car is out of your sight. 

You idle a bit to feel the cool spring night air. Not only did you spend a weekend with Tendō, Ushijima, and Semi today but now you're going to spend a day alone with Semi and his parents tomorrow. 

You grow anxious at the thought and you're sure you'll have a hard time sleeping tonight. 


	13. Mr. and Mrs. Semi

You're pacing back and forth outside of your driveway. The morning is here and Semi's texted you that he's just leaving his place. You stayed up last night figuring out what to wear to make a good impression on his parents but you doubt it's something comfortable to ride on a motorcycle in. The A-line knee-high flared floral off the shoulder dress clings to your body with a pair of white sneakers. You grow self conscious in the dress, especially since Semi's never seen you in one. Not like you anticipate his opinions of you. 

**Kind of.**

Your hands fly to your face and you muffle out a soft scream. The sound of a loud motorcycle engine sends a litter of goosebumps down your arms, the hair of your arms sticking up. You're mentally holding yourself together with the constant repetition of not running back into your house. 

The roar of the engine gradually comes closer and closer, before it comes to a halt in your driveway. Your hands that cover your face slowly part so you're greeted with a sight of Semi. You're not surprised to see him mimicking the colors of a shadow. Covered in black, Semi sports a leather jacket today. He carefully takes his helmet off, shaking his hair wildly and the sight looks like a commercial ad. His ash blonde hair falls beautifully on the sides of his face and his sharp brown eyes flick over to you. 

You tense up from being under Semi's gaze and there's no where for you to hide in the driveway. Your fathers car is long gone. The only thing here is you, Semi, and his motorcycle. "Do you have a jacket? It's going to be cold. Maybe change into a pair of pants too." Instead of greeting you good morning, Semi is requesting you to change your attire. 

Pursing your lips, you lower your eyes down to your outfit. "But...I stayed up late to pick this to impress your parents." Your voice is a feint murmur. 

Semi's eyes widen slightly when he hears Y/L/N's whisper. 

_She put this much thought on something so simple...for his parents?_

He feels slightly guilty for telling her to change so quickly. Semi casts his eyes to the side, biting his inner cheek. "A jacket is all I ask for then. I'll wait here so hurry on inside." 

You raise your head, surprised Semi's backed off so easily. You're sure if it is Ushijima or Tendō, Semi would hold his foot down with no objections. Not wanting to make Semi wait any longer, you hurry inside to grab a cardigan before meeting Semi back outside. Semi extends an extra helmet to you from the storage compartment of his motorcycle. You whisper a thank you before placing the helmet on. You're about to clip the strap of the helmet on when Semi extends his hands to help you. 

"Just a warning, I've never invited a girl over so I'm sorry if my parents overwhelm you. I'm sure they're going to say things to embarrass me but, ignore them." Semi mutters under his breath. You try to carefully listen to every word and you notice the slight pink tint in his cheeks when he talks about his parents. "My mom loves it when we have guests so she's already prepared a big breakfast. If there's something you don't like, make sure to tell us before she crowds your plate with literally everything." 

Hearing Semi's voice first thing in the morning gives you some comfort. You'd usually wake up alone and the only sound you'll hear is of the chirping birds. You know Emily and Miyumi's schedule well enough to avoid them the entire day. So your socializing is nonexistent in your home. 

You grow nervous at the thought of having to interact with Semi's parents. From what Semi's telling you about his mom, she sounds very outgoing and you wonder if you'll have enough mental energy to keep up with conversations. 

Semi pats the seat behind him when he lowers his hand. "Hop on and hold on tight. I'm not one to drive slow." 

Nervous, you stare at Semi with parted lips. "Hold on where?" 

Semi quietly looks down at his waist and you're quick to cast your eyes away. Nibbling your bottom lip, you feel your chest tighten and your stomach flip. "Um..." 

Without a word, Semi carefully grabs hold of your wrist. He tugs you closer to the motorcycle and you're forced to hop on from his insistence. "Is this the first time you're riding on a motorcycle Y/L/N?" Semi places his helmet back on while you adjust yourself in the seat. The dress is definitely not something comfortable to wear while riding on a motorcycle. 

Your eyes stare at Semi's back and you slowly cast your eyes down to his waist, gulping the saliva that builds up in your mouth. You yelp quietly when you feel the bike move from under you. 

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Semi contains the chuckle he wants to let out. The corner of his lips curl into a tiny smile. "Hold onto me Y/L/N. I wouldn't want your father to be upset at me if you're scratched up." 

Anxiety crawls in your palms and the bike moves once again as Semi slowly reverses out of the driveway. You feel the speed gradually quicken and you wonder if Semi is taunting you when he does this. Feeling your body push backwards from the force of wind, you hastily wrap your arms around Semi's waist, your face hiding in his back. 

Semi's heart jolts when he feels the sudden embrace from Y/L/N. His insides knots up the tighter she holds onto him. It was mean of him to purposely pick up speed in a neighborhood, but he didn't have any other choice to make Y/L/N grab onto him. Now he's the one to grow frazzled when he feels Y/L/N's warmth despite him wearing a thick leather jacket. Not wanting to feel this kind of emotion stir inside of him, Semi quickens the drive to quickly get the two back to his house. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Your legs give out from under you when you hop off the motorcycle. Semi raises an eyebrow and crouches beside you when he notices you're kneeling on his driveway. "Are you alright Y/L/N?" 

With a hand over your pounding heart, you shake your head furiously. 

Semi tries to not find Y/L/N's reaction entertaining. He bites down on his lip from avoiding the forming smile. Extending his hand towards her, Semi's fingers brush against her skin when he unclasps the helmet strap to then lift the helmet from her head. 

"Motorcycles are too scary." You whimper out after feeling the weight of the helmet lift off of you. Semi chuckles quietly when he removes his own helmet. 

"You'll get used to it eventually." 

"Will I?" You catch your breath. Semi extends a hand down and you notice his offered hand. Lifting your head, you look up to see a small smile on Semi's face. 

"Probably not. But if you ride on one after a few times, you'll get over the fear." 

Shaking your head, you take hold of Semi's hand and he easily lifts you up. "I'm not riding one willingly, ever." You shiver at the thought after dropping your hand to your side. Semi quietly chuckles under his breath and he guides you to the front door. He inserts a key and twists the knob open, parting the door open to let you in first. 

"I'm home." Semi calls out while the two of you step into the foyer. You nervously take off your sneakers and turn to look at Semi. His eyes are comforting when you look at them. 

"Ah, you're back already Semi? That was quick. You weren't speeding were you?" A warm voice of a woman is heard not too far from the main entrance. Semi tilts his head, silently telling you to follow him. Nodding your head, you clasp your hands together and follow after him. The two of you enter an open space kitchen and dining room. You shyly hide behind Semi when you see the backside of his parents who are helping one another set the table in the dining room. 

"Where's your friend? Is she shy?" Semi's father hums out with a grin. 

Hearing this question, you subconsciously step back. Semi notices this from the corner of his eye. He clears his throat and answers his dad. "Don't tease her, dad. She's not obnoxiously loud like Tendō." Semi steps to the side when his parents turn around to look at him. 

You grow nervous when you see Semi's parents turn around to look at you. Clumsily, you bow forward and weakly introduce yourself to them. "T-Thank you for allowing me to come over. My name is Y/L/N Y/N." 

Semi's mother squeals from your introduction. "Aw! She's absolutely adorable Semi!" Her hurried footsteps come towards you and you feel a pair of hands lift your shoulders up from your bow. Semi's mother fills your vision when she eyes your face. Her fingers gingerly straighten out your hair. "Semi, did you not slow down when you were driving? You have to be mindful of a woman's hair." She lectures Semi after taming your hair. 

Semi scrunches his nose slightly from his mother's lecture. He grunts quietly and walks over to the dining table. You find yourself guided over to the table by Semi's mothers hand. She ushers you to sit next to Semi while her and Semi's father sits across from the two of you. 

"So this is the girl Semi wanted to bring over today." Semi's father smiles from ear to ear. "Y/L/N is it? This is the first time Semi's brought a girl over. You must be special." 

Semi widens his eyes, choking back on his water. His parents find his reaction amusing and you only grow more nervous. Your hand lightly slaps Semi's back, unsure if this is actually doing anything. Semi quietly thanks you before serving you a scoop of white rice. His mother places some mackerel pieces into your bowl. "So, tell us about yourself Y/L/N. What grade are you in?" 

Picking up your chopsticks, you stare at the other dishes on the table. "I'm a second year. Um, I was born here in Sendai and..." You grow quiet, unsure what else you should say. You're pretty normal and nothing about you is unique. 

"What about your parents? Are they from here too?" Semi's father tries to ease your nervousness but his question is a bit heavy for you to answer. You don't speak much about your parents to anyone. 

Semi clears his throat, extending some pickled vegetables onto your bowl. "Hey, Y/L/N needs to eat you two. Don't bombard her with so many questions." 

Semi's parents apologize with kind smiles. "Sorry Y/L/N, we're just really happy to see Semi bring a girl over." His mother speaks up and she offers you more fish on top of your already filled bowl. 

"It's alright." You softly answer before taking a bite of the food that's in your bowl. Your eyes gloss over when you taste the mackerel and pickled vegetables. A smile curls on your face. "This is really delicious Mrs. Semi and Mr. Semi." 

"You're too kind Y/L/N." Mr. Semi chuckles and offers you more of the mackerel. 

You shake your head, insisting that the food is definitely delicious. "My mom would always fry some mackerel for me and pair it with her own pickled vegetables. It's been awhile since I've had these two dishes paired together." A solemn expression grows on your face and your words fall into a whisper. 

Semi notices Y/L/N's faraway eyes. His parents also seem to notice. They make eye contact with Semi and he shakes his head in response. Unsure about Y/L/N and her mothers relationship. The parents hesitate to ask Y/L/N. "Well, you can always come over and I'll personally make some for you Y/L/N. Just give Semi a call and he'll come right over." Mrs. Semi smiles from ear to ear. 

You raise your head up and stare at her in surprise. "I couldn't." 

"It's no worries at all Y/L/N. If it gives me another chance to see you again, it's worth it." Mrs. Semi easily says something so cheesy. But her words definitely causes a waver in your heart. The corner of your eyes start to well up tears but you feign ignorance to them by fluttering your lashes. 

The remainder of breakfast goes by smoothly with casual conversation that's steered away from the main focus of you. 


End file.
